162 Games: Part 3 of Next To You
by Attheedgeoftomorrow
Summary: A lot can happen in a season that spans 162 games. There are ups and downs, but it's all leading to one place. Takes place between the events of Next To You and You and I Tonight.
1. Chapter 1

**162 Games- The 2017 season**

 **Chapter One- Spring Training**

 **Alright I couldn't leave these two. So here it is, the 2017 Padre's season. I had to do a lot of re watcher, screen grabbing and internet searching to try and find the names of some of the lesser known guys. Some were easier to find…other I made some liberties with what I thought I saw. Anyways this will be 5-6 chapters. I have it all mapped out to help fill in the gaps between part one and two. Let me know if you like the length of this chapter or if you like the shorter ones better.**

 **February**

Mike had been keeping his distance over the past few days. It wasn't like he was avoiding her, he had lots of pitchers to work with and try and learn while trying to get along with Livan. As much as Mike didn't like the guy, he was coming around to him. Livan had toned down the showboating and had started to listen to those around him who knew more. Mike knew that if he was going to leave this team before they had gotten to the promise land, Livan might have a chance to get his team there.

Ginny was across the field from him talking to one of the invitees from the Farm. Mike didn't recognize him, which usually meant that he was a nobody that was only here in show. Mike wondered if this guy and Ginny had been friends somewhere along the way. But then he saw her hitch her shoulder, in the way she did when she felt awkward or threated.

Casually, Mike took a few steps in her direction to catch a better read on her. It's not that he thought that she need to be saved from him, but he was still cautious of any of these guys threating her. Mike wasn't an idiot. He knew that they call ups would try and shake her confidence in the hopes of knocking her from the rotation.

When Mike was in earshot of them, he could tell that she was off. "yeah well you know, it could have been worse. But the docs and trainers got me back in shape." She was saying.

"Well I hope that was enough" Mr. Nobody was telling her in a very unconvincing tone.

"Yo Baker you got a second?" Mike called interrupting them.

Ginny snapped her head towards him as he closed the gap. She met his eyes with a look that welcomed the interruption "Yeah Lawson. What's up?" Baker and Lawson, they had not used each other's first name in a week. They were working hard to re-establish the professional working relationship that they had lost in the last four and a half months.

Mr. Nobody looked at Mike like he had just seen a rarity. He extended his hand towards Mike, "Hey man, it's nice to meet you. I'm looking forward to play—"

"Yeah I don't care who you are," Mike said in his cockiest tone possible, making no attempt to shake Mr. Nobody's hand "Now if you'll excuse us, Baker and I have some team business to discuss." Mr. Nobody lowered his hand slowly but didn't move away either. Mike turned his back on him, "So I know you were working on your cutter with Walker and Buck. Is it ready for me see?"

"Yeah and I want you see my fastball. I think we can get it to 90 this season but will need some tweaking and I'm not quite sure what to do."

Mike heard Mr. Nobody snicker at the speed of her fastball and Mike has never wanted to punch someone more. Mike took a step "Of course, I think Livan is done in one of the pens. If not, we'll just kick him out." Mike said with a smirk, while chewing his gum. "Lead the way" Ginny took a step and with out thinking, Mike came up behind her and slapped her ass. They both momentary froze, but with Mr. Nobody still watching, they both kept walking.

Once they were out of ear shot, "Sorry about that Rookie, Captain took over and I wanted to put him in his place and some how slapping your ass slipped my mind as a no-no. I guess after spending 18 years here, somethings are just ingrained and what makes you part of the team versus being an outsider." Mike said softly.

"No, it's okay. Ryan is an asshole. Thanks for saving me from him." She said with a smile. "And I think I maybe coming around to the ass slapping, at least when I know they are not for showing off" she said as she bumped shoulders with him as they continued to the pens.

"When did you play with that guy anyway?"

"Last season. He's a pitcher too. He was probably the one who freaked the most when the call came that I was going to get the spot start. He had been telling everyone since the moment Tommy broke his hand that 'just you wait. It's going to be me that get's the start', even though he had only pitched deep into games less the three times and had an ERA of like 7.86" she said with a giggle.

"Yeah like that was going to happen. I never saw tape of him, saw tape of you though." He said with a half smile. "I was actually surprised that you weren't at Spring Training last year. When I was told you got the call I seriously wondered why you weren't at camp last year."

"Well I'm use to being overlooked" she said with a hint of sadness in her eyes.

"doesn't matter now, you're here to stay Rookie." He took a pause as the made their way into the vacant pen as Mike started to gear up, "Out of curiosity Rookie, what was your ERA when you got the call?"

"I don't know like 3.2 or something like that."

"Damn girl. No wonder Blip was always talking about you" he said as he put his mask on and got down into his crouch. "Okay Baker lets see this cutter you won't shut up about."

"Yeah like you weren't begging me to see it." She said with a smirk as she took her stance and threw her cutter. It hit the glove a little low.

"Again Rookie, I want to check the spin."

She threw it again and it hit the dirt, "watch your wrist Rook, I think your twisting it every so slightly and it's making it miss the spin." He says as he tosses the ball back. She gets into her wind up and goes again.

They banter back and forth about her pitches as they go through each one about 10-15 times until it comes to her Screwball. Mike stands up and starts to take his gear off "What, why are you stopping Lawson." She calls to him with her hands on her hips.

"Cuz Baker, I ain't messing with your Screwgie. I wouldn't even know how to give you notes on it. Your Pops ingrained that in you so well that you could do it blind folded and spun around three times before you throw it."

She looks at him, not sure what to say, "Was that a complement? Did you just complement me?" she asks, breaking into a smile as she makes her way to him.

"You say complement, I say the reason why your wrist twists when you throw the cutter. Come on let's get something to eat. If I'm hungry, you must be starving." He said as they walked towards the change rooms.

 **March**

The first Friday in March, Mike declared it was time for a good old-fashioned team bonding night. They were in a weird holding pattern where they weren't playing everyday, because management and coaches wanted to see what the guys from AA and AAA could do, but also still had to put in the work and be ready to enter a game for a few innings.

Between having to share their facilities with Seattle, the Split Squad games, and the infestation of guys who didn't have a chance of getting called up, pretending that they were next on the list, the guys were in desperate need of alone time.

Jameson had a place in Glendale that Mike had convinced him to let the team use. Not that it needed much convincing, Jameson did that weird try to be cool dance move that he does anytime he is the least bit excited, it was no shocker that he was still single Mike thought.

Mike made his way through the clubhouse letting the guys know the plan and to bring their favourite party food. If this was during the regular season, he would have just made the announcement in the middle of the locker room, but he didn't want the dicks from the Farm to take it upon themselves that they needed to be there. Instead he and Blip had hand picked a few that they thought had potential to get on the roster at some point.

"What about the outfielder Smith?" Mike asked Blip from his nightly ice bath, "What do you know about him?"

"Not much, keeps his head down and only talks when directly addressed. He's got a good arm too. Never seen him miss the cut off man."

"Okay he's in. What about that kid Ronny-or is it Rudy."

"Rudy. Nah, he's not ready. He's only 19. He's got potential though. We'll keep any eye on him though. Maybe next year. What do you think about Ryan Churchill? He's got a wicked slider."

"Nope! Not while this is still my team." Blip gave him a look of protest before he continued, "He's an ass, according to Ginny, more so than Levian." Blip nodded in agreement. Ginny was their girl and called the shots. "What about DC?" Mike asked.

Just then, Ginny plopped herself in a chair at the end of the trainer's room, next to Blip, "Ugh what did he do now?" she asked.

Mike looked up at the sudden intrusion, thankful that he had opted to leave on his compression shorts. "Just picking which of the Farm guys is worthy of coming to guys night at JJ's tonight. You are coming, right?"

"But it's guys night" she said as if it was obvious.

"And…what?" she gave him a wide eye look that made him wonder what he was missing. Just then it clicked in "Right I should have said 'Guys-plus-Baker-because-she's-on the team-night'. Geeze Baker you have to get better at realizing that you are always include in team events." He said with a shake of his head.

She was still looking hesitant, when Blip said. "Gin, you don't need to tip toe around them. They can deal. And for the most part, they already have."

She paused for a moment before answering, "I'm not getting out of this am I?" she asked. When they both shook their head emphatically, she responded, "Fine. You never answered my question, what did DC do now?"

"Nothing. Was scouting him." Blip said, "I remember him from AA. He didn't really seem like the team bonding type but I was only with him a few weeks."

"Yeah and when you left, he became a real joy." Ginny said very sarcastically.

Mike looked over at her, sensing that there was bad blood there, "Baker what happened?" he asked in a tone that was half concern, half worry.

She was picking at the cuff of her jacket, avoiding his eyes. "It was nothing really. Just typical stuff I had to deal with down there."

"Ginny, what did he do." Mike asked in his special voice that was reserved when it was just the two of them. Blip crooked and eyebrow, but not daring to remind them that he was still there.

Ginny sighed, knowing that Mike would freak, but couldn't really keep this from him either, "he just would incessantly make sexual advices on me saying I could get him to the show and that it was a shame that I had to wear the uniform and that I should have something more 'fitted'" Ginny could see Mike's jaw clench, his brow crunch, and his hands work their way into fists.

Suddenly he was rising from the clod water, splashing it around. "where is he now? I'm going to find him and teach him the meaning of respect."

She stood to block the door, and placed a hand on his cold, wet, bear chest. "Mike, take a beat. It's fine. It was three years ago."

"I'm with Mike on this one G." Blip piped up, "He needs to learn some manners."

"Guys, I dealt with it. I have a thick skin. Plus, the whole time he's been here, he's cowered away from me with his tail between his legs."

Mike seemed to relax a little, "Fine, but if he so much as breathes near you, let me know and I'll take care of him.

She grabs a towel from the stack and hands one to him. "Deal. Now get dressed, you have to drive me to boy's night." She said with a smile as she left the room.

JJ was the ultimate bachelor so it was no surprise to any one that his house reflected that. He had some furniture, but he also had an air mattress in the spare room instead of a real bed "what" he said when questioned about it by Stubbs, "My overnight company usually doesn't mind sharing." He said with a wink. Salvi shook his head while Hanan slapped his back.

He also only had five real glasses, which Ginny suspected that he swiped from the bar at the end of the block. She made sure that Mike picked up some paper plates and cups while he was out picking up the pizza and some more beer. Only a handful of guys thought to bring booze. Most of them went the chips and dip route.

Omar had made a Salsa Fresca. "Don't worry Ginny, I made it with out cilantro. I know it can be a very polarizing herb for some people." Mike overhead him saying with those damn puppy dog eyes.

"Thanks Omar" was all she said as she placed some on her plate and made her way over to the other pitchers. Mike saw him hang his head low and walk over to Melky. He let out a soft chuckle under his breath.

He spent most of the night just mingling with the guys that he hadn't seen much of in the off season or catching up with the new guys. He hadn't really planned anything beyond just hanging out, but then Dusty piped up, "Lawson I thought we were having a guy's night. This is more of a kitchen party. Guy's nights usually have some sort of either binge drinking game or playing something where I can take Ellis' money from him."

"Hey! I resent that" Ellis called from the back.

"What ever. When was the last time you left with more money than you came with?" Stubbs chirped back. The whole room erupted in laughter, with Ellis admitting defeat.

"umm I don't have a poker set." JJ responded, "but I do have Cards Against Humanity."

"Seriously dude, are we like in a frat." Mike said.

"Actually, it is kind of fun." Sonny piped up.

"The answers you get do reveal a lot about a person." Blip called from the back.

"I don't mind it." Butch called. And with that they were all whispering about this one time they got the most perfect answer and won the game.

"Fine I guess we're playing Card Against Humanity." Mike said sounding defeated as he made his way to the one couch that looked like it came from a store, not a curb. Omar was sitting there with some of the Farm kids. He just looked at them and whistled while telling them to move. They instantly scattered.

"Cheer up Old Man. It will be fun." Ginny said as she took a seat next to him on the sofa.

He looked over at her and plaster his fake smile on, "See Rookie, I'm happy."

After a brief recap of the rules, mostly for Livan's sake, "What I grew up on an island where the newest model car we had was from 1958. Excuse me for not knowing the rules of a card game invented by a bunch of drunk guys."

Once they got into, Mike silent admitted that maybe it wasn't such a bad game after all. The fact that they knew each other so well, helped to make sure the answers were utterly ridicules and sometimes too on the nose.

"okay _+_=_ and drum roll please for the winner please." Blip said as the team started to slap their thighs "Dead parents+ Making a pouty face= Batman!"

"Yes! I finally won something" Ellis said emphatically, with the rest of the guys rolling their eyes. It was the first round he'd won and they had been playing for an hour and a half.

Some were well crafted answers; I learned the hard way that you can't cheer up a grieving friend with _giving the tumour a cutesy name._ Others just needed to be said; In his new self-proclaimed album, Kanye West raps over the sound of _Kanye West._ And then there was one tailor made for Mike.

"okay I am seriously going to regret this one but the rest pail in comparison. I can only imagine which of you fuckers thought this would be funny with me deciding" Ginny said while trying to supress the laughter. She took a sigh and tried not to blush as she read the cards in front of her "If God didn't want us to enjoy _the size of my penis_ he wouldn't have given us _the whole goddamned thing_." The whole room erupted with laugher and they all shoot their glances to Mike who has remined uncharacteristically still. Ginny followed the team's gaze to him. "Really Mike that's yours?" she asked in almost disbelieve.

"Of course, it's him Mami. Did he tell you the story of how we met?" Livan said. Mike's ears turned slightly red.

"I'm a gentleman Livan. Of course I don't need to mention who's the bigger man" he said between greeted teeth.

He just shrugs his shoulders "you just tell each other everything else." Mike saw the nodding from the rest of the guys. He wasn't that obvious, was he?

They play a few more rounds until Jameson declares that this is the last one, he wants his sleep so make it a good one. Ginny thought long and hard before playing her card.

"Okay I think this maybe reflects my stance on this game." Mike says, "What's fun until it gets weird? _A bunch of idiots playing cards instead of interacting like normal humans."_

There were groans from the guys as they admitted defeat as Ginny clapped her hands. She had been the clear winner through most of the game. They started to pack up their things and Ginny stared to help JJ, Mike and Blip clean up the garbage.

"This was fun Mike. Thanks for making me come."

"Hey what I said before is true Gin. You are a member of this team and always included in boy's night." He said reaching his hand around waist to give her a hug with a quick peck on the top of her head. Blip looked on from across the room at the sight of his best friend and the women he protected like a baby sister. They were happy with each other he thought.

"I wonder how long it will take" Jameson said quietly behind him as he nodded in their direction. Blip looked at him with a slightly shocked expression.

Blip had a feeling something might be there but he didn't think the other guys knew. "How long for what" Blip asked stupidly.

"For them to realize that they are in love with each other, and are like perfect matches. Jeez and they say I'm thick." He said as he moved around the room cleaning up the cups.

 _Hmm_ Blip thought and remembered to make a note to tell Evelyn when he called her later that night.

There is a Split Squad game at the end of March, before the exhibition games, that Ginny is not looking forward to. She would be the starting pitcher at the home game with most of the second stringers and Livan, while the 'big guys' were playing the Cubs in Mesa. She didn't mind catching with Livan, she just didn't like when she was out numbered.

Mike didn't like it either. "Maybe I can talk to Al and see if we switch." He said running his hand over his beard as he was looking at the starting line ups. "we're not due to leave for another hour. He has time to make the switch." he noticed that Ginny was bouncing her knee on the trainers table while she was having her arm worked on.

"No it's okay. It's the last game. I can handle it. Besides, it's not like I'll be on my own. Livan will be here, along with Stubbs. He's always got some candy for me to steal."

Mike just nodded. He didn't like it, but he wasn't going to step on her toes. If she said she could handle it, Mike would have to believe her. "Text me if you need anything. My phone will not leave my side. Well except when I have to catch and hit. But otherwise you know…"

"By you side. Got it." She said with a smile.

She pitches well. She has a few miss communications with Duarte that neve happens with Mike. Dusty is playing Short instead of second and makes a few errors turning double plays, but other wise it's a pretty decent game. Her count is around 85 pitches. She says she can go another frame but Buck says they are not going to waste her arm on a game that doesn't matter when the season starts in a few days. She has it tightly wrapped in ice when she is back in the trainer's room with Kiki making sure she is rebounding fine. He's pushing and pulling it in different directions. She's wearing her leggings and a sports bar so that he can have full rang of motion.

"Good job Mami." Livan said as he entered the room while eating something that Gabe and Marcus would find delicious.

Ginny looked up at him, "You too Papi. What are eating anyway?"

"Ice cream sundae with chocolate, caramel, and strawberry sauce. And loaded with peanuts." He said taking a large spoonful.

She laughed, "You eat like a child."

"Mami, you never have any fun. Live a little."

They recount the game and try and work out where they went wrong with their sequence. They were getting ready to leave the trainer's room when Ginny asked "So how's Isabella? Have you been able to get her a visa or something. Or is that not how it works? I know things are complicated in that area."

His face sunk a little when he shook his head, "I'm trying to get her here but it's not easy. Thanks for asking Mami." He took another spoonful of his mostly melted sundae.

They made their way from the trainer's room when DC was coming out of the next room. He bumped into Livan, which sends his ice cream flying on to and mostly into Ginny and her hair.

"DC, you asshole!" Ginny called after him.

"What. It's not my fault" he snickered as he walked away.

"Ugg I can't stand that guy." Livan said. I was only in El Paso like 6 weeks and that was more than enough. Go take a shower Ginny. Get that mess off you before it gets hard."

She usually waits until she is back at the hotel to shower. She rarely showered in the clubhouse. It was just easier for everyone for her to get out of the way quickly. She looked at her clothes and ran a finger over her now dripping hair. She groans "yeah, you're probably right."

She doesn't have a closet her like she does at Petco. She just has privacy screen like she has on most road games. Which is usually how she ends up ¾ of the way dressed before she even arrives to the park. She grabs a towel and some conditioner for her hair. The showers are empty and the clubhouse is mostly vacant. She decides it's worth it to shower just so she doesn't have to sit with ice cream on her for the next two hours.

She stands under the warm water, rinsing the conditioner from her hair, missing her condo. She had been here for 11 weeks now, longer than she had been in her condo for, and was ready to get back home. _Home._ The word brought a mix of images; her condo, her house in Tarboro, and the house on the hill in La Jolla. She shut off the water, dried her self off before wrapping the towel around her torso.

She makes her way back to her locker. "Looking good Baker. How 'bout you drop that towel and show us why you're still here" DC calls from the corner of the room.

Before she can even respond, Livan is pressed up again him with Dusty, Butch, and Stubbs right behind him, "What did you say to her asshole"

DC starts stammering "I…uh was..uh"

"That's what I thought. You don't talk to any woman like that. Let alone a Padre." Dusty said getting closer to him. Poking him in the shoulder.

"Have some respect" Butch says from the other side. "You speak to them that way" he said pointing at the on lookers, that had come from all corners of the clubhouse.

"Well, I .." he was shaking and barely able to form words.

"Now leave before we teach you some manners" Livan was spiting out.

The four of them move over to Ginny, to create a wall between her and DC as he fumbles his way out of the locker room.

They all turn to look at her. "Ginny, are you okay" Stubbs asks.

She nods. "Yeah thanks guys for having my back. He really is an ass and can't help himself." She says, trying to appear calm even though she is still slightly shaking.

"Doesn't matter, you're a Padre. He's not. We take care of our own." Dusty said

"Thanks guys." She gave them a soft smile as she made her way behind her privacy screens to quickly pull on some fresh clothes. She just wanted to get out of there and crawl into bed. she pulls her phone out and sees a text from Mike, _Buck told me how it went today. You did good kid. We're just leaving Mesa. Be back in like an hour._

She had to shake off the thing with DC and hope that her four musketeers don't tell Mike what happened. He was about to deck the guy over something that happened three years ago, she could only imagine what he would do now.

55 minuets later, the frantic knocking on her hotel room door told her that one of the guys, likely Dusty told Mike about what happened. "Ginny! I know you're there" She rolled her eyes and pushed herself up from the couch. She trekked over to the door and pulled it open.

"Lawson. So nice to see you. What brings you by on such a pleasant evening?" she said in a sarcastic tone.

"Are you okay Baker? You should have let me punch him when I wanted to and we wouldn't be in this mess."

She raised an eyebrow at him "We, Lawson?"

His eyes started to dart around the room, trying not make eye contact. "yeah we as in the team?" he said running his hand over his beard.

"Well 'we' handled him just fine. Really Lawson it's fine" she said moving towards the couch and pulls her legs up into a ball.

Mike moved to take the spot next to her. "No Ginny, it's not fine. He had no right to speak that way to you. You need to feel safe and comfortable in you place of work and he threated that right." He said wrapping his arm around her shoulders and pulling her into his chest. "I'm sorry you had to deal with that. That shit doesn't fly in my clubhouse. Not while I'm papa Padre." Ginny started laughing. He looked at her with a quizzical look, "What is it Baker, do I have something in my beard?"

"You called yourself Papa Padre…literally dad father. Jeez didn't you learn anything from Ms. Miranda"

"Not really I was a little distracted by Lexi Jones. She sat in front of me, she smelled like candy." He said with a grin.

They were both laughing, even though Ginny wasn't sure if he was telling the truth or not. She knew he moved around a lot as a kid, but didn't know if that extended into his teens. Instead of calling him on it. She just curled into his warmth. She knows this isn't what they should be doing, they are still teammates. But she doesn't care. In this moment, there is nothing else in the world but them. The season will start soon enough and they won't get much down time alone, so these moments need to last 162 games.

 **I took some liberties with the rules of Cards Against Humanity. I choose CAH mainly because there have been some fantastic fics that have used the poker and never have I ever trope and didn't want to go there just yet. Maybe in the future team bonding chapters** **?**

 **Also all CAH answers came from a Buzzfeed post…sadly my genius does not extent that far.**


	2. Chapter 2

**March 31**

It didn't matter how many times he'd been in this building, Mike always managed to forget where he was going. Storm Stadium is not big, but something about being back in an Advance A park has always made him feel like a lost kid looking for his parents. Or in this case looking for the life he could have had, with a normal set of parents, the family of his own that at 37 he thought he would have had by now. He didn't spend to much time down in Advanced-A. He was drafted right from high school and worked his ass off to make his way through the farm in record time. Mike was always trying to prove something to someone. That was until he learned that if you are trying to prove something to everyone, you're not going to be proving anything to yourself.

He saw all the young kids starting out on the journey that Mike would soon be leaving, without having made it to the final destination (he wasn't overly optimistic going into the season, but that was something he kept close to his chest).

He was trying to remember which way to go to get to the managers office. He and Al had a tradition on the last day on Spring Training, and for the life of him he would always take a wrong turn and would wind up at the head grounds keeper's office. He was retracing his steps back to the looker room when he heard his name being called.

"Hey Mike. Are you lost again?" he didn't need to turn around to know it is was. That voice was one that he could never forget.

"Of course I am, Little Tony. I'm always lost." He said with a smile as he turned around and made his way to the other side of the hall.

"Seriously dude? Still with the 'Little Tony' I'm two years younger than you. I have a kid of my own, I played in the biggs for 8 years, I'm a semi respected broadcaster, the least you can do is drop the 'Little"." He said as he reached out to give Mike a hug.

Mike burst out laughing. "Sorry. Still hard for me to think of you any other way. I guess that's something else from your dad that stuck." He said with a side smile, and wistful look in his eye. Both men paused for a moment of reflection before continuing walking in the direction of the looker room. "So, you're finally back with the team so to speak. How does that feel, you're doing some pre- and post game stuff right?"

"Yeah along with some analyst type stuff. I'm looking forward to being here. It all just feels kinda right you know. Like it was meant to be. My playing days didn't end the way I wanted them to but with Trey and everything else, it actually kinda worked out perfectly. Not all of us are meant to play 20 years."

"Yeah I hear that." Mike said running his hand over his beard.

Tony paused for a moment, "Wait, I know that look Lawson. Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

Mike looked at his long-time friend, "Off the record Mr. Semi-Respected Broadcaster?"

He nodded. "Always"

"Yep. As much as I want to, I won't be playing with three generations of Gwynns. It's time."

"What happened to 'it's only time when the ring is mine' talk" he said with a chuckle "you were super focused on that like it was the only thing that mattered. What changed?" he asked when they reached the locker room.

Ginny was sitting in the middle of the room, talking with Blip and Sonny. Mike looked over in her direction, "Let's just say I think I found something else that matters."

Tony followed his gaze, "I also know that look too Lawson." He said with a jab to Mike's ribs. "Be carful with that one Mike. She will eat you alive and spit you out."

"Yeah well it will have to wait until I'm no longer her team mate." He looked over at Tony, "Her rules. She's always shaking me off." He said with a smile.

"God you must hate that."

"Yeah she's the worst. It's like she wants an ERA over 6" Just then Ginny walked over to them. "Baker, this Tony Gwynn Jr. Little Tony, this is Baker." He said making the introduction.

Both shaking their heads in his direction. "Most people just call me Tony," he said reaching out his hand.

"Ginny" she said shaking his hand, "It's a pleasure to me you."

"You too. My dad told me to keep an eye on you, said 'that one's got some real talent, and really works hard too.' He also thought that you would be a good match with Lawson here. Glad to see that he was right. You two have a really good rapport out there. It will be fun to call." Tony said with a knowing look towards Mike.

Mike started his track back to try and Al's office. He really needed that beer now.

 **Game 1**

It was the same every year. The excitement and electricity that is present in the clubhouse during opening day. It didn't matter that the team has been basically play everyday for the past month but now, these are the games that count. Ginny was almost buzzing out of her skin; despite the fact that it was Sonny's start, which is why she is in the gym at 8:30 am when Mike walks in.

"Hey Rookie. What are you doing here so early? You hate mornings especially Monday mornings. You're practically Garfield." He said climbing on the bike next to her.

Her face was red and her breathing was a little heavy, "Been here for an hour. Couldn't sleep, nervous. And I do love lasagna." She said almost panting.

Mike started to slowly starts pedaling, "why are you nervous? You're not even starting today. All you have to do is sit back and watch us work." He said with a smirk.

"Yeah I don't think I'll be sleeping for the next week. Why am I the number five starter? You know what that means right? It means that I have to pitch in the home opener. Isn't there some curse on the starting pitcher of the home opener?" she said as she started to slow her pace.

"Rookie you'll be fine. You'll be on limited innings for a bit because of your elbow so you just have to get 15 outs or so." He looked over at her, she didn't look any more relieved. "Baker you need to get out of your head. You can't control what's going to happen in that game. So, there is no point in worrying about what is going to happen five games from now or five hours from now. Just try and be in the present moment and do everything you can to make sure that when you take that rubber, you are only focused on the batter and me, nothing else. Baseball is really just a game of two on one with everything else being reactionary. The rest will take care of itself"

She stopped pedaling and squirted her water into her mouth, "who are you and what have you done with Mike Lawson? Since when are you all 'Zen Master, the universe will work itself out if you let it' shit."

"In my old age, I have learned that there is no point fretting over a game that already happened or the one tomorrow. Our season is six months long, and we play almost everyday. There is no point in Monday morning Quarterbacking each game. There simply aren't enough hours in a day. Plus, you get old enough and play enough years, you stop giving a shit about the little things you can't control, like the media, or how the ball is going to land on the diamond. Just put in the work to control your mechanics and not waving me off." He said pointing a finger at her.

She exhaled sharply, "My pops would always dissect every little aspect of every game. Sure, it helped my mechanics but it left a sliver of doubt there too."

"Trust your stuff Baker. It got you here, it will keep you here. Now just have confidence in your ability."

Ginny paused for a moment, "this whole Buddhist shit you've got going on is really freaking me. Where's the cranky bastard who grunts instead of talking." She said with a chuckle.

"I don't know Rookie, maybe I'm getting senile in my old age. But that doesn't mean I'm going to take it easy on you this work out Baker. What are we doing today?" he asked with a smile as he dismounted his bike and moved towards the weights.

As much as he hated to admit it, he couldn't keep up with Ginny. He was lying flat on his back on the mats "Baker are you trying kill me? Because if you kill me before the season starts, you'll have to play with Livan all season and I'm not sure that will work so well." He said trying to catch his breath.

"What no, we can't have that. Livan always miss plays my screw ball. I don't know how many times he dropped it in Spring Training, yet he would still call for it." She said with a giggle.

"That's cuz he can't handle all that power" he said as he reached his hand up, looking to get Ginny to pull him up. She reaches down and in one swift motion, gets him to his feet. "come on Baker, let's hit the showers before you over do your first work out of the season and you're forced to sit out." She gave him a look like she still had energy to burn, "Rookie you know I'm right. Just stop drinking coffee to for a bit…that will help." He said as he moved for his bag. A few of their teammates had finally made their way into the gym for their workouts.

Ginny paused for a moment to consider this option, "Fine but if you take away my chocolate we're going to have a big problem." She said pointing a finger at him as she grabbed her bag.

They were exiting the gym as Mike said, "I wouldn't dream of it Rookie. I'll leave that battle between you and Stubbs." He said with a smirk as they starting walking.

They were making their way back to the locker room, when Mike suddenly froze mid stride. "Hi Mike, Ginny." Rachel said from the end of the hall.

"Hey Rachel, umm it's good to see you." Ginny answered as Mike was still, apparently trying to reboot.

"You too Ginny. How's the arm feeling? You good to go in a few days?" she asked, eyes darting between Mike and Ginny.

"That's what they tell me." Ginny responded. After what felt an incredibly long hour, which was really only 5 very awkward seconds, Ginny spoke again, "We'll I need a shower, so Rachel good to see you, Lawson I'll catch up with you in the clubhouse."

"Yeah, right shower. See you in a bit Rookie." He said as Ginny started walking again and unconsciously, he gave her butt the smallest of slap. _Fuck Lawson, what are you doing_ he thought to himself as he ran his hand over his face and let out a long sigh as Ginny left his sight. "How are you doing Rach?" He asked while looking at her for the first time in months.

"I'm good Mike." She said brushing some lose hair behind her ear. He noticed that she was wearing her engagement ring again.

"How's David?" he asked gesturing towards her hand.

Rachel froze and brought her hand back to eye level, "Yeah he's good. We're trying to work things out. I think I was maybe too quick with the trigger. I think maybe I was holding on to the past and letting that dictate the future" she said avoid his gaze.

"Yeah I think I was doing that too. But I'm happy that you're getting what you want, you deserve it Rachel" he said as he started towards the clubhouse.

"What about you Mike? Are you happy?"

He looked reflectively in the direction of the woman he thought was the love of his life, "I'm getting there." He turned his back on her and continued walking.

"You deserve it too Mike." She called after him.

 _Yeah,_ he thought, _I'm getting there._

 **Game 5**

"Lawson, are you there." Ginny practically shouted through the phone.

"Hello to you to Rookie." Mike answered as he rolled over in bed. He picked up his watch from the bedside table to check the time. "ughh Rookie it's 6am."

"Seriously Mike I….what…" her breath was getting laboured.

Mike shot up in bed, "Ginny are you all right? Are you having a panic attract?" the words were barely out of his mouth and he had already pulled his pants on and was searching for a shirt. "Just try and breath, I'm on my way." He said searching for his keys and wallet.

He could hear her breath slowly returning to a normal pace, "you don't need to rush over here. It's fine really. I just had a bad…" he could almost feel her heart beat through the phone. He grabbed his backpack that was sitting by the front door.

"I'm on my way Rookie just try and stay calm. Stay on the phone with me, I'll be there soon." He was in his car and on the way to her condo. They were mostly silent on the phone with the occasional reminder to just breath.

Mike entered her condo and right up to her floor and promptly let himself in. "Ginny I'm here" he called as he threw his keys and bag on the counter. There was no sight of her in the living room, and he was heading towards the bedroom when he heard the call out lightly.

"In here." She called out from the bedroom. When Mike entered the room, he saw her sitting at the top of her bed, knees pulled to her chest. "I told you, you didn't need to come here I'm fine."

He sat on the edge of her bed, "You didn't sound fine Rookie. What happened?"

Ginny shook her head, "It was just a bad dream. Recurring, but just a dream. It was the night of the accident but instead of him being thrown from the car, he was there next to me and call out to me. I couldn't move, I couldn't help him. I was stuck, I was powerless." She was starting to shake.

Mike moved closer to her and took her hand in his, "You Genevieve Barker are anything but powerless. You have the ability to make grown men cry, with a lollipop." He said with a smile. She smiled slightly. "What brought this on anyway? You had been doing so well panic attack wise."

"Stress mostly. I get myself worked up and can't really do anything so I take a sleeping pill and then the dream comes."

"This isn't just about the start today is it?"

She shook her head. "No. I talked to Will last night. He's gotten himself in more trouble. apparently when Amelia bailed him out last June—"

"Wait Amelia gave your brother money. When? Why? How much?"

"20k, my second start, and because all Will can seem to do is get himself in trouble and wait for other people to get him out of it." Mike looked on in familiarity. It sounded exactly like his mother. "Another thing that lead to our blow up…me and her that is. He called me last night. He still has his idea about how great it would be to go into business together. He just wants my name. I pushed him and he admitted that he owed a guy a lot of money. I told him no and he started listing all the sacrifices that he and pops and mom have made for my dream and the least I could do was help him out." She was shaking as she spoke. "I don't know who I'm angrier with, him for asking or me for thinking he'd changed." She was on the verge of tears.

Mike moves to her side and starts to rub her back. "You did the right thing Baker. If you don't stop the cycle it will just continue and swallow you whole."

She raised and eyebrow at him, "Your mother?" she asked. Mike just nodded.

"You should try and get a bit more sleep before we have to go in." he said still rubbing her shoulder. "I'll make some food and wake you in about an hour. You can't have slept well."

Ginny yawned subconsciously, "Are you sure?" he gave her a look that she remembered from her recovery and recognized that she shouldn't argue with him. "Fine but don't let me over sleep." She said as she shuffled her body under the covers.

"Promise. Do you want an omelette or scrambled eggs?" he said pulling the duvet up around her.

"Omelette please" she said as her eye fluttered shut.

"You got it" he said as he lightly closed the bedroom door.

"Is she alright?" Blip asked as Mike started to dress for the game.

Mike shrugged, "As far as I know yeah, why" he lied. Ginny was just sort of off all morning. She was making silly mistakes out on the field work and whenever someone started talking to her, she had a look that suggested that she wasn't all there. "I think she's just worked up because it's Opening Day. She thinks there is a curse on the starter." He said trying to deflect.

"Yeah sounds about right." Blip commented and went back to dressing.

Mike kept looking over for her door to open. He knew better than to interrupt her as she enjoyed 20 minutes of silence before warming in the pen. Instead he paced the length of the locker room waiting for her.

When she opened her door, she had her game face on, "Lawson, pen, lets go." Was all she said.

"You're the boss." He said as he followed her though to the bullpen. He took his spot as she started to throw her warm up pitches. He could hear the public-address announcer start to call the line up. He took a moment to take in the noise and excitement. He was never going to play an Home Opener again.

"In the Bullpen, batting 7th, the catcher number 36, Miiiiike Lawson." The stands started to cheer. "And batting 9th, warming up in the home bullpen, the starting pitcher, number 43, Ginny Baker." He silently liked that she still got a bigger cheer that he did. He could tell she was trying to tune out the noise by the way she flung the ball towards him.

"Two more Rookie." He called from his knees. She nodded. She wasn't going to settle her nerves until the 3rd, he thought. He was prepared to block a lot of balls in the dirt.

Her nerves got the best of her after a Balk scores a run in the first. Mike thinks he should go out to the mound but that's not what she needs right now. Before he gives the next sign, he mimics deep breathing and then pushes his palms towards the ground signalling her to take a breath and settle down. He saw her take a deep exhale, shake out her shoulders and nod for the sequence. She was ready now.

 **Sorry about the delay but there were sections of this that weren't coming out right. I'm also going very meta with this story apparently, bringing in real life people(Tony Gwynn Jr.) and their position. I've also decided to follow as closely as possible the real Padre's season in terms of teams played, dates, and scoring, and plays made. It could either work really well or bite me in the ass, we shall see :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **So this chapter is a little shorter than most I write. I realized that with the exception of like 6 paragraphs, this story is told from Mike's point of view. I think mostly because his character came easy to me while I feel like I've struggled with Ginny throughout most part one. I feel like it's important to show how Ginny is changing and what she is felling, which is how I wound up writing this chapter.**

"Ginny, you left the game in the sixth after 2 lead off walks and a base hit to load the bases. Are you still felling the effects from the broken elbow?" a reporter asked during the post game scrum.

It didn't matter that she had been perfect since her balk or that it hadn't been her that gave up the grand slam, three of the runs were charged to her. She exhaled "no the elbow feels fine. We knew that I was going to be on limited innings to begin with and the number was always going to be 75-80 pitches. The walks were unfortunate, and unfortunately Hill hit it a bit too hard to turn a double play but other than that, I'm happy with that performance." She hated that she had to defend her performance. Her team had won, she had a no decision, what else did these people want from here.

She answered a few more questions before she managed to sneak off or for them to get distracted by someone else and she managed to retreat to her little corner of the clubhouse. She slipped inside the door and exhaled as she closed it behind her. She shook the twinge from her arm as she pulled off her game gear. She should probably go to the trainer's room and make sure everything was still alright. Despite what she told the reports, she felt her arm go heavy in the 8 pitches before she was pulled. It was probably nothing but it could be a sign of things to come. She pulled on a pair of shorts and moved for the door again and walked right into Javanes' freshly showered body.

"Oh, sorry Ginny. Are you okay?" he asked catching her before she tumbled over.

"Umm yeah I'm good" she said trying to steady herself before realizing that his towel had slipped from his waist. She quickly turned her head, "you might want to get that" she said sheepishly as she pointed to his towel and started to move towards the trainer's room.

Javanes just picked up the towel, but didn't move to put it back on. "your fast ball was looking good today Ginny." He said as he started to walk with her.

She was looking everywhere but him. If she started to blush, who could blame her. Yes, she was a ballplayer who spent her whole life around good looking players, but the truth of the matter was, she never stuck around long enough for them to become her friends or for them to actually feel comfortable with her in the locker room. "yeah we've been working on it in Spring Training and my side sessions. This is me." She said as she reached Kiki's room.

She was hopping on the table when she heard Stubbs from the other room "come on man, I thought we agreed you wouldn't walk around naked anymore. Especially with a lady present."

"What," Javanes responded nonchalantly, "it's just Baker. I waited till the reporters left."

She quietly smiled to herself, as she heard mumbles from the guys that maybe they didn't want to see him fresh from the shower either.

 **Game 9**

"I don't need an extra day's rest Skip" Ginny said to Al in the manager's office in Colorado after the game. Al didn't look convinced. "I'm good to go tomorrow. I swear."

"Baker, we can skip your start tomorrow and with the off day in Atlanta, it makes sense. I just want to be sure."

She looked at the man that she had come to see as a second father. She saw something that she never saw on the face of her own father, worry and concern that she was pushing too hard. Ginny took a seat opposite him, "Al, you can't pitch me on seven days rest all season." He frowned, "I know you're worried but I promise I will tell you if I need an extra day between starts."

Al nodded, "okay Baker, you win this time." He said with an exhale. "I know I sometimes treat you a bit differently, but that's only because you remind me so much of my daughters. When you got hurt after I didn't shut you down…I blamed…what if it was worse." He said as he placed his hand on his cheek.

Ginny looked over at him, "Al, you and I both know that I was going out there no matter what you or Oscar or anyone said or did. Like I said that day, you would have had to drag me from that mound. Plus, Lawson has given me enough hell for a lifetime for breaking the unwritten rules and going after a bunt." She said with a chuckle.

Al perked up at the mention of Mike's name. He raised an eyebrow as he asked, "how's the old guy doing?"

Ginny shrugged, "as fine as Lawson ever is. You've known him longer than me, you know his tells better than I do."

"Yeah but unlike the rest of us, he actually talks to you. I can't place it, but something is different about him. He's been different since he reported in Peoria"

Ginny felt a knot slowly form in her stomach. So, Mike hadn't told anyone else that he was planning on packing it in at the end of the season. He had entrusted only her with that information. She swallowed, "umm well maybe but it's not really me you should be asking. Like I said, I've known him less than a year, I don't think I'm qualified to answer that question." She said shifting her eyes as she stood to make her way to the door.

"I think you might be the only one qualified to answer that." Al said in a low mumble as he waved her out of the office. "Like I said, he _talks_ to you _._ " He said as Ginny looked back at him in confusion.

"Open up Old Man. You can't be asleep already. It's only 10 o'clock" Ginny said nocking on his hotel door. She was surprised that he had taken off so quickly after the game. He liked to at least take a quick pass at batters after a game while his notes on how to approach them were still fresh in his mind.

She heard him shuffle to the door and abruptly pull it open. "In case you forgot Rookie, we have a day game tomorrow followed by a three-hour flight to Atlanta." He said stepping a side to let her into his room. Ginny bounced onto the edge of his bed and pulled her legs up cross legged at the end. Mike followed her back across the room, and stood in his pajamas, arms folded over his chest. She had a serious look on her face. The one that he remembered from his trip to the mound _that_ day. "What's on your mind Rookie?" he asked in a gentle tone.

She took a deep breath, "you haven't told anyone yet." It wasn't a question and Mike didn't need clarification on what she meant. He ran a hand subconsciously over his beard and took a seat on the edge of the bed next to her. His knees lightly bumped hers. This small flicker of contact sent shivers down her spin. "Mike, are you having second thoughts about the end of phase one?" she felt her heart pick up.

"No, if anything, I have more resolve about my decision. It's just….." he took a big sigh, "hard to say the words out loud. Because once it's out there….baseball has just been the only thing in my messed up life that has always been there. I just need some time to adjust before I let the world in on it."

Ginny reached out and squeezed his shoulder, "Mike, baseball isn't just going to disappeared because you're no longer showing up to the dish everyday. Beside, I give you until the all-star break of your first retried season for you to start coaching little league." She said with a giggle as she replaced the hand on his shoulder with her head.

She didn't know when she had let her guard down around him, but she when it was just the two of them, Ginny felt like saying 'screw my rule. We both know where there is going.' But she knew Mike had more integrity than to allow her to do so.

Mike snickered, "Little league? I'm a future hall of famer. I could probably start up a little higher on the ladder." He said in his most sarcastic tone.

Ginny looked at the way his brow furled and softly ran her thumb over her own brow to snap back to herself before rising, "hey, the next generation MLB players are the little leaguers of today. Gotta start some where right." She said with a half-cocked smile as she stepped for the door. "Night Lawson".

Mike took a step towards the door, "Night Baker. We'll go over hitters at breakfast, kay".

Ginny nodded as she exited his room for hers down the hall. She discovered quickly after the start of spring training, that the fastest way to bring herself back to the now and establish their relationship, was to subtly remind each other that they were still team mates. Mike caught on quickly when she had only used his last name for two days straight, even when no one else was with in ear shot. She closed her eyes once she was behind her hotel room door and rested her head on it. Ginny tried not to linger too long on Mike's admission, after all, she had a game to pitch in 14 hours.

 **I will try and write more from Ginny's POV going forward but I think that I will continue to struggle writing her. I'm also going to try and bring in more of the team elements. Part one was very limited to basically just the two of them but now they have to adjust to having 23 other guys around them all the time. Which I think has to potential for some interesting moments. Let me know what you think/what else you would like to see from this story going forward.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Game 15**

Something was off with her delivery, Mike noted during the 3rd inning against the D-Backs. He couldn't place what is was but something was off. Her pitches we fine and the suddenly started missing the zone. He spent the bottom of the inning just watching her from the dugout. She's up to bat 3rd in the inning. He sees her rub her fingers before putting on her gloves. She steps into the box with Hanan on second and Dusty on first. His eyes are laser focused on every micromovement she makes. She lays down a beautiful bunt on the first pitch. Hanan is forced out at 3rd. Mike's eye catch sight of how she is standing on the base. What ever it is that is off with her it doesn't appear to be in her arm or lower body.

She takes an extra squeeze on the rosin bag after the first walk off the top of the fourth. He's about to march out to the mound when she comes set. She gets a strike out and single before she's back at the bag, Mike's certain that he knows what the issue is. After a four-pitch walk, he's on his way to her.

He pulls his mask up and puts his glove over his mouth, "It's your finger, right?" he asked. She placed her glove up to her face and nods. "Blister?"

"Not yet. I think it's just a hot spot." She says as Mike is motioning for coaching staff and the trainer to come out.

Al reaches the mound first, "Ginny is it you arm? are you okay?" he asks with a hough.

"It's the start of a blister." She said holding out her hand to show the red spot forming at the tip of her right index finger.

Al is motioning to the bullpen for a righty. "Sorry Baker, I'm not taking chances with this." He said as she had a disappointed look on her face.

"He's right Rookie. Can't underestimate a blister." Mike said in his captain voice.

She handed the ball over to her manager and walked back to her dugout. She hated leaving a game for what was something so small and Mike knew it. He was setting up behind the plate to finish warming up with Butch when he caught sight of her slam her glove down on the bench. She is fuming and everyone in the dugout knew it.

"Of all the things to take me out of a ballgame and it's nothing but a bit of sensitive skin" she said cross armed in the front seat of his SUV after the game.

"Baker it's probably nothing. We have been working on your speed and delivery a fair bit so it's safe to assume that the extra friction has just built up. Am I taking you home?" he asked already knowing the answer.

"I want to swim, so your house please" she said with teeth baring smile.

Mike didn't know why he even asked. She had followed him around the clubhouse waiting for him to shower and change. If she was going home, she would have just bolted as soon as she was able. It was only a twenty-minute walk to her condo and she would often use that as a post game run. But by the way that she was not so subtly waiting for him, he knew that she was going to be his shadow for the night, not that he minded.

He doubted that she would actually swim though, it was close to midnight after all but he wasn't going to say anything. Instead, he just kept driving.

Ginny walked into Mike's house like it was her own. She kicked her sneakers off and dropped her backpack at the base of the stairs. Mike just shook his head as he watched her make her way to the pool deck. Ginny had a bad habit of leaving her things at Mike's house, which Mike would inexplicably would pick up and put away. Ginny never needed to ask Mike where her things were, she intuitively knew where they had been put. Mike made his way up to his room and changed into his sleep clothes. He stopped by her room to grab a towel and her bathrobe. He'd made sure that Elena, his house keeper, kept the sheets and towels clean.

When he reaches the deck, she has switched on the pool lights and she was leaning back against the edge of the hot tub. Mike slowly made his way over to the edge and placed her towel and robe near her. Mike rolled up the bottom of his pants and dipped his feet in to the water. "Is it helping?" he asked softly.

Ginny rolled her head along the edge of concrete, letting the hot water surround her body. "I don't know anymore." She answered with a grown. "Al is being over cautions with every little thing." Mike gave her a look and was about to interject when she continued, "I know blisters can cause serious problems long term, but did you know that he watches my side sessions. And I mean like the whole thing. It's one thing for Skip to check in on his pitchers but he was hovering Lawson." She said closing her eyes.

Mike gently swished his feet in the water. "You know he cares about you right Baker. I think he feels guilty for letting you go back out there that day."

She didn't answer right away. "I'm a grown ass woman and make my own decisions. I made the choice and lived with the consequences." She said turning to face him. "I appreciate that he was looking out for me, but I can't have him feeling guilty about that one decision for the rest of my, what is hopefully a very long career." She said with conviction.

He raised an eye brow at her "I take it things have been going well with Dr. Barton." Ginny had been seen her through the off season.

"Surprisingly yeah. She said that by taking charge and not looking at the negative outcome, but instead using it as a learning opportunity, it will help gain perspective."

"Maybe I should start seeing her." Mike muttered under his breath.

Ginny gave a small simile. "Maybe she can give you some perspective on that thing on your face."

Mike leaned back on his elbows and laughed, "You love the beard."

Ginny slowly stood from the hot tub and reached for her towel. "Keep telling yourself that Old Man." She said as she rubbed her self down.

Mike swung his legs from the edge of the pool and pushed his way to standing. "Midnight snack?" he asked already knowing the answer.

"uhmm." She said as she ran the towel over her hair as Mike made his way into the house. Ginny was going to change on the pool deck and leave her swim suite pilled by the drying rack like she always did, and Mike would go out and put it away like he always did.

He quit trying to tell her to put her stuff away, because some where deep down, the mess she left in his house reminded him that his glass mansion was not just for show but was actually a home that was lived in.

There was a stillness in the club house when Blip walked through the door that morning but not because it was empty. "It's only Sanders" Melky said to about 2/3 of the team.

Blip made his way to his locker, "Good day to you too" he said in a sarcastic tone as he sat in his chair. He looked around to see that even the notoriously late guys were milling about the club house. "did I miss the memo about some team meeting?" he said half seriously.

"No, we're just waiting for Lawson and Baker to arrive." Salvi said like it was obvious.

"And why are we doing that?"

"So we can add more evidence to the file." Dusty said just as casually.

"I know I'm going to regret asking, but what the hell are you guys on about"

"We're trying to figure out if they have a 'thing' going on and if they don't why the fuck not because they are so in love with each other that it is painfully obvious to everyone but them." Salvi answered.

Blip shook his head, "You know Ginny doesn't date players." He said.

"We know" JJ piped up from the back "but after she was pulled yesterday, and the way she was hanging around Lawson after the game, we kinda thought maybe they had some kind of agreement."

"We don't care if they are together or not…it's just that they are so…uhmm what's the word I want?" Stubbs said snapping his fingers in search of the perfect descriptor.

"Well matched?" Sonny offered.

Stubbs shook his head. "Nah. Its's more than that. It's like they make each other better both on and off the field. They seem happy with each other. He never had that with Rachel. Ginny may be new to our team but it kinda feels like she has always been here." Blip looked around and saw the nods of agreement from the rest of the guys.

"So you have taken it upon yourselves to play match maker?" Blip asked.

"No, we're just tracking the situation" Livan said.

Just then, they heard the door to the clubhouse swing open, followed by Ginny's distinct laugh. Blip saw the guys instantly scatter as if they all hadn't been discussing if their aging catcher and the first women on a pro sports team were in love with each other.

"You really said that to a waiter." Ginny's voice was getting louder.

"Of course, I did Baker. He brought me a stake that was well done. Ruined a perfectly good cut of meat." Mike answered as they made their way to his locker. Blip noticed that some of the guys were having silent conversations with each other.

Mike put his bag down and sat in his chair as he started to change. "okay Old Man, I've got to go see Al and find out what they are doing with me." Ginny said giving him a fist bump as she walked away.

Blip watched the interaction between the two closely. It seemed like nothing other than two teammates sharing a laugh. But then again, he'd also seen them share some pretty personal moments. What ever was going on between them was definitely ineffable, that was for sure.

 **Game 20**

"Baker, relax. There is nothing you can do about it." Mike said as he was getting dressed in the locker room.

"But it's my start." she said with a pout as she spun around in his chair. "I hate missing a start."

"Yeah well be thankful that you're just missing a start and not on the list." He said pull on his under shirt. "clearly your finger is still causing an issue cuz you had to had to stop your side session early. Take it easy these next few games and you'll be back out there in a week." He said pushing her from his chair so he could put his cleats on.

She reluctantly got up and moved to the couch opposite him, while rolling her eyes. "I just don't like having someone else pitching in my place." She said as she looked over and saw the call up looking like a lost puppy.

Mike walked over to her and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Look at me Baker. He's not staying. You've never had blister issues before. Yes, Al is playing it safe but I'd rather have you miss a game in April than missing the second half of the season." She stared at him for a moment, considering what he wasn't saying. She stood so she was level with him, "you good Baker?"

"Yeah I'm good."

"Good. Now go get dressed." He said. She stated to move towards her room when he gave her ass the smallest of slaps. She didn't say anything, just continued to walk away. Mike caught sight of the call up with eyes wide, Mike gathered that one of the guys had given him the rules regarding what you could and could not do around Baker "you're not aloud to do that you hear me Johnson" he said with a pointed finger.

"It's actually Millson" the kid called out but put his head down when he saw that Mike didn't care.

"Stop pacing Mami, you're making everyone nervous." Livan said frim the bench during the fourth.

"How can I be making everyone nervous, they are on the field. They can't see what I'm doing." She said as she took a seat next to him.

"Maybe not but I can, and it's bugging me."

She crossed her arms after shoving some sunflower seeds in her mouth.

They guys came off the field and Mike took off his chest protector and helmet. He grabbed some water and took his seat next to Ginny. He looked over at Livan "I thought you were going to stop her from pacing. It's really distracting."

Livian leaned across Ginny to speak to Mike, "I tried Lawson, but have you ever tried to get Baker to do something. The woman drives a hard bargain."

"um hello" Ginny said between them. "If you are going to talk about me and try and make side deals, the least you could do is not discuss them when I'm literally in the middle of it."

The catchers on either side of her started laughing, "You're right Livan, I should have known better than to try and get her to do something she doesn't want to do."

"You should have heard her when I tried to take the sun flower seeds from her."

"That's just asking for trouble." Mike said with a chuckle.

"I'm still right here." She said very pointedly.

"And have you seen the way she mimics the pitch?"

"I'm okay with that because at least she's not shaking me off before hand."

"But you're not hearing her curse at the way your setting up."

"You two are assholes" she said as she slumped into the bench.

Mike rose to get his gear back on, "you hear that Livan, we're assholes because she's grumpy."

"I'm not grumpy." She said sounding very grumpy.

"And I'm not Cuban." Livan said.

Mike took a piece of gum from his cubby while grabbing his mask.

"You're out voted Rookie. Definitely grumpy" Mike said as he headed for the dugout stairs.

"Yeah well if anyone knows about being grumpy, it's you" she said with a slap to his ass. Livan laughed at the other end of the dugout.

It wasn't a long flight to Phoenix, but Ginny, had somehow managed to fall asleep the second the wheels went up. Her head fell onto Mike's shoulder and Blip noticed how he causally lifted his arm and wrapped it around her body while never taking his eyes off the ipad in front of him. He watched as she curled into Mike's body as if she had done it a million times. He watched the way that both of them seemed to relax at the touch of each other. He watched them the rest of the flight and noticed that some of the other guys stealing glances as well. He saw Melky and Hanan speaking in hushed tones, while Stubs and Sonny pointed in their direction. Blip watched as Mike started to gently wake Ginny by rubbing his hand along her arm and brushing the hair from her face. He saw a soft smile appear on his best friend's lips while Ginny's eyes fluttered open. She stretched her arms but Mike didn't remove his from her shoulder. The guys maybe on to something, Blip thought to himself.

Blip pulled Dusty aside as they where waiting to check-in at the hotel, "This file that you have on Baker and Lawson, what's the general consensus on them."

Dusty smiled, "Pretty much we've given them a year tops." Blip nodded, "So you want in on the pool." He said with raised eyebrows.

"100 on October 1st." he said against his better judgement. He watched Mike pick up Ginny's duffel and walk towards the elevator laughing. They were in their own little world, Blip thought and he wanted that for them.

He quickly snapped a picture of them and sent it to Evelyn. She responded with the heart eye emoji. Blip smiled knowing that it was only a matter of time for those two and everybody knew it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

I know I promised a rain delay in this chapter but I deiced to break up the chapters for better flow.

 **Game 26**

The shadows were changing quickly in the dying light of the evening. Mike always loved the look of the sun setting over the San Francisco Bay. He loved how the light bounced of the water and how the stadium slowly lit up with the fading daylight. In his nearly two decades of playing professional ball, this might be his second favourite park to play in. He took an extra moment before he pulled down his mask in the bottom of the fourth.

He gave Ginny the sequence and she nodded. Al had been extra cautious in letting her back out with her blister but so far, she wasn't showing any signs of being in any discomfort. Mike thinks that she might just be a bit over excited to be back because she hadn't shaken him off once this game. She had lost a tiny fraction off her fast ball in the week and a half that she had been off, but Mike was certain that it was only temporary. All things considered, she looked good out there.

"Baker, I need you to get out of this with as little damage as possible." Mike said at the mound during the fifth, with 2 runs in in the inning, bases loaded and only one out. "it's alright to concede the run if we get the out. We'd only be down 3-1." She was playing out all the different scenarios out in her head and nodding along. "But we have to limit it to just one run. Got it?"

"Yeah got it Lawson."

He jogged back to the plate and gave the sequence. She gets a high pop fly to centre, Blip is on it, but it is deep enough for the runner to tag up and score. She gets the ball back and shakes it off. He doesn't need to be with in ear shot to know what she is muttering to herself. She's saying that she got the out and the run, now she has to be perfect. The determination was clear on her face as she leaned into to pick up his fingers. She comes set to pitch from the stretch to throw a perfect strike. Mike tosses the ball back, she goes again. Arroyo pulls it foul for strike two. The tension in the park lingers in the crowd. She takes a squeeze of the rosin bag before looking in one last time. She doesn't like what she sees, Mike squints as if he is trying to read her mind from 60.6 feet away. He wiggles 4 fingers and Ginny comes set. A perfect screwball finds its way to the Back of Mike's glove for called strike three and they both can breathe again as the out field jumps back to the dugout.

"You sure know how to make it interesting Baker." Al said as she retreated down the steps.

"Sorry Skip, I know I probably gave you a bit of a heart attack out there" she said with a smile as she poured her self some water.

"Yeah well it is what its. I have Javanes warming up in the pen. I don't want you going back out there." He said matter of factly. She gave a slight frown, "you're at 87 pitches Baker, I don't want that finger flaring up again."

She looked over a Mike who gave the smallest of nods. "Okay Skip." She said as she took a seat on the bench at the top of the dugout. Mike couldn't tell if she was putting on a smile for the team or if she was okay with that outing. He could tell that she was not quite sure herself.

He walked up behind her with a chocolate bar he swiped from Stubbs, "Yo Rookie," he said putting his hand on her shoulder. She turned to look at him, "you did good today kid." He said handing her the candy.

"Thanks, Old Man" she said with a soft smile. "sorry I waved you off"

"No, you're not" he said with a chuckle.

They both paused for a moment, holding each other's gaze. "you're right. I'm not" Ginny said as she started to eat the chocolate.

He kept his focus on her, while she kept hers on the game. He loves the way she cheers the team on and the way everything melts away into the background. He's up to bat and almost forgets to grab his helmet because she is so excited that her team has started to produce runs. She's at the top of the stairs after he has crossed the Homeplate in the bat around inning. They are up 9-4 in the middle of six.

"Well, we got you your win Baker." He said as he was quickly changing his gear.

"Hey, game's not done yet." She said with a pat to his back side.

"Yeah, but I like our odds." He said with a knowing look.

 **May 1** **st** **-Off day**

"Sorry Evelyn. I'm a bit scattered at the moment." Ginny said rushing around her condo looking for her shoes. "I can't find my runners."

"Just wear another pair of shoes, Ginny. As the face of Nike, you have like a billion of them." She said watching Ginny pull out every pair of shoes she owned.

"Don't remind me." she said. "Plus, these ones are supper comfy." She stopped in the living room. "I think I left them a Mike's place last week." She said casually.

Evenly raised her eyebrow at her, "You're spending a lot of time at Mike's lately." It wasn't a question.

Ginny just looked over at her and shrugged her shoulders, "yeah so."

"Something you want to tell a sister. Like if the rumors are true or if he is a mountain man all over." She said with a smug smile.

Ginny rolled her eyes, "There is nothing to tell Evelyn. You know I have a rule for a reason. And Mike understands how hard it has been for me being in this sport. He's been my rock through it all." She said looking far off.

"Ginny, it's okay to fall for him. He really is one of the good ones. And I see the way he looks at you when he thinks no one is watching him. He never looked at Rachel that way. Granted, I only knew them as a couple during the rough years at the end, but the way he looks at you is different." She said as she took a seat next to Ginny.

Ginny sighed, "Ev, it's not a simple as that. I'm the first woman in professional sport. He's on his way to the Hall of Fame. He's 13 years older than I am. He's my captain. He's had a whole life before I was even legal drinking age. What if I'm not what he wants." She said rambling. She hadn't allowed herself to think about these what ifs. She tried to focus on the here and now of it all and not even allow herself to think of what would come at the end of the season. She knew she wanted to be with him but what if they only were a good match on the field.

Evelyn placed her hand on Ginny's shoulder, "Trust me honey, you're what he wants. So, I'm going to ask you again, something you want to tell as sister?" Ginny looked skeptical, "and I swear, this is girl talk which Blip will never find out from unless it comes from you. I know it's hard for you because of the team but what is said between you and me is just that."

Ginny looked relived, "this doesn't leave this room." She said pointing a finger at Evelyn. She made a cross over her heart, "you know that 'moment' we had before he was traded?" she nodded and smiled, "well I told him not while we were teammates and come October, we won't be any more." Evelyn made a high pitch squeal but didn't say anything. "I don't know what will happen then but I know that there will be a conversation about it. But for now, all we can be is teammates."

"And how does Mike feel about this?"

"I think he understands."

"Of course, he understands, Ginny. Like I said, I've seen the way he looks at you. He'd wait for you for ever." She stares at her friend "Now let's go shopping before meeting the boys."

"Do you want another beer, man?" Mike asked Blip from the kitchen.

"Yeah that would be good." He called from the living room.

Mike came up behind him with two beers. He noticed that Ginny's shoes were askew on the rug. "ugh it's like she doesn't even know where her stuff is half the time." He said putting the beers on the coffee table before reaching down to pick up her shoes and move them to the hall closet.

"Does she often forget her shoes here?" Blip asked consciously aware, thanks to the team, what the answer might be.

Mike just shook his head, "It's not just her shoes she forgets. I swear half her wardrobe is upstairs in her room instead of at her condo. And my god is she ever a slob. I'm constantly find her sport bras in the bathroom and bikinis on the pool deck." Mike said with a giggle.

Blip just nodded and took a sip from his beer, not sure how to respond to that latest confession. They sat for a few moments in silence before Mike spoke again, "I'm done Blip." He said with pause.

"Already, well go get another beer then." He said absent mindedly.

"No, Yoda. After this season, I'm done." He said with a sigh.

"oh."

"Yeah well my agent thinks I can get a two-year extension but my knees say otherwise. I haven't told anyone else yet so don't let it slip."

"Yeah of course. I'm not really sure what to say to this. I guess I always thought you'd be around. Have you thought this through?"

Mike took a swig of his beer, "yeah, it's time."

Just then, the front door opened and the voices of Ginny and Evelyn came through the door.

"Mike, did I leave my shoes here last week." She said as she made her way through the hall and into the kitchen to grab a beer for her self and some wine for Evelyn, who made her way over to Blip for a soft kiss.

"Which ones? You have like three pairs in the closet here and about six more in your room." He said as he stood to come join her in the kitchen. He wrapped an arm around her waist and kissed the top of her head. "If you mean the grey ones that are worn through the soles, then yes you left them in the middle of the living room floor and I nearly tripped over them. I put them in the hall closet."

"Thanks Mike" she said as they made their way back to Blip and Evelyn. It was almost as if they had forgotten that they were there as the long time married couple looked on, like they were on a double date.

"So, what's for dinner?" Ginny asked as they sat around the coffee table.

Mike, Blip, and Evelyn all laughed. "Ginny, we had lunch two hours ago." Evelyn said.

"Yeah but I'm hungry again."

"Of course, you are Ginny. Dinner is in the oven, it will be ready in 25, if you think you can make it that long." Mike said with a jab to her ribs.

"I think I'll manage." She said just as playfully.

After the four of them had finished dinner, Ginny helped Mike clear the dishes. Evelyn nudged Blip as the watched their two friends banter with each other over the dishes and smiled.

"Ginny, can we give you a lift back to your condo on the way home." Blip asked as they were getting ready to leave for the night.

"Nah. Thanks guys, but I'll just crash here. I don't think I'll make it upstairs let alone back downtown.

"Of course, sweetie." Evelyn said with a hug and a kiss to both Ginny and Mike.

"Good night you guys." Mike said, "Thanks for coming over." He said with a hug to each of them.

"Yeah man. It was fun." Blip said as they exited the glass house.

As they made their way to their car, Evelyn turned to Blip, "We are so winning that pool baby." She said with a smile.

"Yeah, I think you're right, but I can't tell you why."

"Well I can't tell you why either." She said while sticking out her tongue.

"I think we both know though." Blip said with a knowing look. "Now they just need to figure it out."

"I have no doubt that they will" she said as she closed the car door. "It's just a matter of time."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **Sorry for the long wait everyone. Real life has been crazy this last month and I had a bit of a lack of motivation with a touch of writer's block. But I hope this longish chapter makes up for it. I'm going to try and speed it up a bit because the end of the season is much more interesting than the middle.**

 **Scheduled Game 33***

"Ughh! I'm bored." Melky said as he spun around in his chair and threw a ball at Butch. "Are they just going to call this or let us play?"

"Probably just keeping an eye on it for now." Butch said as he tossed the ball to Ellis.

"We already took batting practice, it will clear." Ellis said as the ball made its way to Blip.

"This is San Diego after all." Blip said as he spun around and tossed it to Mike. "Hey grandpa, how many times has a game been postponed due to weather since you've been here?"

"Twice since we moved to Petco. Last one was two years ago. Before that it was like 6 seasons." There were murmuring about how they were likely playing a game later that afternoon.

Some of the guys had scattered to the gym or the training room. Al walked in with Oscar not far behind.

"What's the word Skip." Ginny asked from the corner of the room.

"Who the hell knows any more." He said with a grunt.

Oscar looked over in annoyance, before speaking, "The umps and the ground crew are giving it another hour or so to clear and if it doesn't which is highly unlikely I might add, the game will be moved to September 2nd for a double header."

The groans of displeasure at the prospect of a double header rang out from all around the room.

"Yeah, I don't like it either" Al said, "I'll be in my office if you need me." he turned to Oscar and raised a finger in his direction, "Don't need me." he said as he walked way from the GM.

Oscar was left in the middle of the clubhouse looking very out of place. "This might be a good time to get caught up on some of those fines." He said pointing in the direction of the box at Mike's locker, before retreating from the room.

The whole room turned expectantly to Mike, "fine." He said with a groan. "you have 90 seconds to get ready and submit your charges."

The whole clubhouse moved in perfect sync, and without Mike ever moving from his seat.

Blip picked up the gavel and called the whole team to order, "okay guys you know the rules, this is the last call for charges before the honourable Mike Lawson gets this session underway."

Ginny made her way towards the table, "that better not be what I think it is Rookie," Mike said under his breath as he took the slip of paper from her hand.

"You'll have to wait and see Old Man." She said with wink before claiming a chair in the front.

"Alright you mooks, lets see what you're guilty of." Mike said as he reached in for the first charge. A smile crept across his face as he read, "Omar, you owe 50…you actually have to touch first base in this league."

Omar went a bright shade of red as he nodded. Blip recorded the amount as the guys giggled at Omar's expense.

Mike pulled another slip of paper out, "Hannan, you have been charged with wearing the wrong jersey in Milwaukee. State your case." The vets got a chance to defend themselves while the rookies had to take their lumps.

"That was the one that Sammy hung by my locker." He replied trying to lessen his fine.

"And you've never played an away game before or bothered to look down." Mike said sarcastically. "You know first game of a road trip is always the city name not the team. 30 for Hannan plus a case of beer as interest." He said to Blip who was keeping track.

They went through the usual list of who fell asleep in the dugout during extras, the pitcher who carried the bat to first, and the outfield who forgot the number of outs.

"Baker, you have been accused of leaving your hair bands and bobby pins all over the clubhouse. State you case." Mike said among the giggles behind her.

"I have a lot of hair. They sometimes fall out." She said with a shrug.

"That doesn't explain how they ended up in my gym bag." Salvi called from the back "my wife flipped out when she saw them, thinking I was cheating. And then came pregnancy brain when she didn't believe me when I said they were yours. Her words were 'there aren't any women on the team, just Ginny.' There was a good twenty seconds before she connected the dots." The whole room burst into laughter. Jessica was known to have a pretty bad case of pregnancy brain.

"40$ for Baker and an additional 50 cents every time we find one any place except your locker/closet."

"Fine." She said waving her hand as she swivelled in her chair.

Stubbs bent down and picked up a bobby pin, holding it in the air, "oh this is going to be fun Baker" he said as Blip jotted down something next to her name.

Mike pulled out the next slip and eyed Ginny. Just as he was about to read the charge, Al came back into the room. "Go home guys. They've called it. Double header it is." A chorus of grunts rang out as the guys moved towards the lockers to start packing up.

Ginny rose and made her way over to Mike, "seems like you have been saved by the bell, for lack of a better word." She said as she gestured towards the paper that she knew was hers.

"Yeah the whole team doesn't need to know that little detail. You only know because you walked in on me doing it."

"What, there is no shame in keeping a cheat sheet of pitches on your arm for the bullpen. There are so many of them and so many different types of pitches." She said with a giggle.

"I don't need any more comments about my senility thank you very much. And you're lucky I didn't rat you out for being the food thief and the leaver of dirty coffee mugs in the sink." He said as they made their way to her closet. "So Rookie, we have some unexpected time off. What do you want to do?" he asked as they stepped into her room.

Ginny pulled off her jacket and tank top while pondering his question. "how about a movie?"

"Sure. Be ready in ten." Mike said as he left for his own locker, knowing that she would be ready before him.

 **Game 47**

"Gin, go take a shower and cool off. You don't need to be out here right now." Mike said in her ear after she was pulled in the first and 7 runs in.

"But what about the rules?" She whispered back, knowing full well that all eyes were on her.

"Fuck the rules. You had a bad outing and I don't care how the media spins it. you're a loud to have a bad outing, especially when you are in so much pain and still go out there."

Ginny looked over at him almost in shock, "My arm doesn't hurt." She said bluntly.

"Yeah I know it's not your arm that hurts. Go take a hot shower and take some Midol and then come back and join us." He said with a softness in his eyes and voice.

"How did you…" she asked looking shocked.

Mike just shrugged as he stood to get his gear back on, "I know my pitchers." He said as he took the field.

Citi Field's visitor's clubhouse only had screens for Ginny to change behind, but during the middle of the game, there weren't many people around. She had gotten use to the screens and for the most part, didn't really care anymore. She was walking around the trainer's room looking for something when Kiki walked in.

"what are you looking for Ginny?" he asked.

"Foam roller. Back is a little sore and I want to roll in out quickly."

He looked at her with an eye brow raised, "something I need to be worried about?"

"no, not really. Just cramps." She said sheepishly. She tried not to bring any more attention to her gender then necessary.

Kiki just patted the table, "hop on. I'll get you fixed up."

She looked hesitant but gave in, so he could work his magic. When she made her way back to the dugout, she seemed more at ease and comfortable.

"How are you feeling Baker." Stubbs asked from the bench, holding out a bag of candy for her.

She sat down on the bench, "thanks." She said taking the candy for him, "let's just say it was a rough day at the office." She said popping the gummies into her mouth.

"It's not just you Baker. We weren't much help out there either. I guess it's just one of those days." He said grabbing a gummy worm from the bag. "Some of us are going to the club after the game for a bit to blow off some steam. You in?"

"Sure. Why not." She said as she leaned back and pulled her hat down, trying to hide from the glare of the cameras.

"Rookie, I'm tired. Why did you drag me here?" Mike said from the roped off section of the club.

"I didn't drag you any where. And if memory servers, I said that I was going out with the guys and you dragged yourself here." She said finishing her beer.

Mike just mumbled something under his breath, that Ginny was pretty sure something about keeping an eye on things. Ginny just shook her head and leaned over towards Livan to finish her conversation.

"I'm going to get another round. Who wants one." Ginny said standing and taking orders.

Mike watched as she pushed her way through the crowd. He also noticed that about half the team were watching her like a hawk. The club was not crowed but there were a few groupies that were watching from the other side of the rope. Mike noticed a couple of bleached blond bimbos trying to start up a conversation with her. She just smiled politely and motioned for one of the guys to come help her with the drinks.

"I got it" JJ said as about three guys started to make there way to her.

Mike watched as JJ said something to the woman that made them scatter, before the two of them made their way back.

"But at least they weren't hitting on you like those ass holes in Colorado."

"It's worse. They wanted me to do their bidding for them. At least when assholes hit on me, I have a bunch of brothers to come in and scare the away." She said with a laugh as she sat down next to Mike.

"What did they want?" he ask as he took his beer from the table.

"You." She said with a smirk. He looked confused. "They wanted to know if you were 'seeing' anyone and to see if you were interested." She said with a pull of her beer.

He looked over at the direction of the woman and just shrugged his shoulders, "nah they don't do it for me."

Dusty looked over at him, "Really? This time last year, there would be a Mike shape hole in the wall." He said to a course of laughter from the guys.

"What can I say boys, I'm just not interested." He said finishing his beer in one swig, "Alright I'm out of here."

"I'll walk back to the hotel with you." Ginny said as she said her good byes to the guys many of who were exchanging quick glances with each other.

"How are you feeling Ginny." Mike asked as they were about half way back.

"I'm okay." She said shoving her hands in her pockets. "I just hate not being able to go out there and do what needs to be done."

"Gin, have you seen the way half of them get when they have a cold? They are big babies. But the fact that you never even give an excuse when you feel shitty isn't right either. You don't have to be perfect 100% of the time." She looked over at him with a soft expression.

"It's just one more thing that they pick apart me for. Another reason they say I don't belong." Mike knowing that the 'they' she was referring to was everyone outside the Padre's family.

"Yeah, well they don't see what we see." He said put his arm around her shoulders as the continued to walk down the block.

 **Game 52**

"So, where were you sitting." Mike asked during the top of the fifth.

"Where was I sitting when?" Ginny asked, having a guess at what he was talking about, but didn't want to give him the satisfaction of letting on.

"The day you decided to put my poster on your wall." He said with a smirk.

"I'm pretty sure that guy didn't have toupee on his face."

"You love the beard." He said, grabbing a piece of gum from the package in his cubby. "seriously though, how does it feel to be on that mound again? This time actually getting the ball to the plate."

"It feels like any other day I take the bump. I have a job to do. No point in being sentimental." She said pouring some water into her cup.

"Come on Rookie, I wanna know." He said in an almost child like whine.

Ginny sighed, as she points across the field to the 2nd level deck. "we were some where in that section. I could barely see the ball but could see the way you set up. You got old Lawson." She said with a chuckle as he grabbed his bat and helmet.

"yeah, well it will happen to you too." He called from the on-deck circle.

She just smiled to herself at the idea that they had come back to the place where their paths first crossed without even knowing it.

"Ginny, you and Mike seemed like you were in really good sync this afternoon. Considering you outing in New York in your last start, what changed?"

She frowned. "I was just having a weird day on Tuesday. I tried to muster through it, but I was just not myself. As for my game today, I have fond memories in this stadium. I saw my game here when I was a kid. So I guess I was just in the zone today."

Ginny answered a few more questions before heading back to the clubhouse.

"I thought you weren't sentimental about pitching here." Mike said with a grin as he came up to her privacy screen.

"Yeah well at least telling them that gets them talking about baseball and not the fact that I'm a woman." She said as she took a seat in her chair to take her cleats off.

"I see you conveniently forgot to mention who was playing in that game."

"I can't give away all my secrets, now can I?" she with a half smile. "Go change so we can go back to the room and order room service and watch a movie."

"Deal" Mike said turning on his heal, leaving her to change.

"Is that a tear I see?"

"It's just that the toys, they were holding hands as they went into the incinerator and they were a team." Mike said as he wiped a tear away from his eye, and turned to look at Ginny. "You tell a soul about this and I'll tell the guys about how you've never seen _Field of Dreams_ or _Bull Durham._ Do you have something against Kevin Costner?" he said from the couch of her hotel room.

Ginny stretched he legs over Mike's as she reached for the bowl of chips. "Fine I won't tell, but just know that I have this piece of information in my back pocket if you ever tease me about being a girl."

"When have I ever done that?" He asked as he started to draw circles on the bottom of her foot.

Ginny just shrugged. "and you never will. I have too much dirt on you now." She said with a chuckle.

"Hey, I have my fair share of dirt on you too."

"Yeah but my ammo is better. Like how you dye the grey hairs of your beard, or how you like wear socks to bed, or how you like fruity cocktail drinks." She said with a giggle. "Oww that's the spot." She said as Mike's fingers worked the arches of her feet. "They have been killing me lately."

"There is nothing wrong with a nice strawberry daiquiri on a warm summer's day." He said as he switched feet. Mike took a beat before speaking again. "I'm telling Oscar tomorrow."

"Yeah? How you feeling? And why now?"

Mike exhaled deeply, moving his fingers along her ankles and shins. "I want to keep in under wraps with the public for a while, but I figure they need to know so that they know how to work Livan and the guys in the farm or if they want to be making some moves during trade season. It's a weird feeling because I know the end is near but there is still so much time left."

"Are you worried that they will talk you into staying." She asked quietly.

Mike shook his head softly. "No. I told Jay before the season started and he has been trying to line up phase two for me. He gets it. At first, he wasn't sure cuz of the divorce. But Rachel isn't asking for much anyways. She has her own money and really only wants to house in LA and 10% of the business. Which is fine, that was always her house." She heard the almost sadness and regret in his voice. "I signed the papers a few weeks ago."

"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked reaching for his hand.

"I needed to do that on my own. You know like really close that chapter of my life. It had been closed for a while but now it's official."

"I don't get it Mike. You had been so sure that you wanted her back. What changed?"

"I think I just realized that I was looking for something from her that she could never really give to me. And I couldn't be what she wanted from me either. Once I got that through my thick head, it all just became clear." He said never taking his eyes off of her.

"That can't have been easy for you."

"Some one once told me 'Make peace with your past so it won't screw up the present'. I was letting it screw up my present and I didn't want it hold up my future. I guess there just comes a moment where you see everything so clearly. Or that you weren't ready to see before and you know what you have to do."

"Here's that Zen Buddhist shit again." She said with a half smile as Mike chuckled. "In all seriousness, I'm happy you have found a way to let go of what happened between you and how you guys ended."

"I should get to bed." he said after a long pause.

"Yeah, we've got an early flight home. I hate when they don't just send us home after the game. I mean what's the point of a get away day if we don't actually get away." She said as she walked him to the door.

"Something tells me you've said that same speech to anyone who will listen when we have an early morning flight." He said with a smile.

"I really hate mornings."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **Game 78**

"Whoo! That was quite the game" Blip as they made their way back through the club house.

"I always dreamed of pitching against him." Ginny said. "He is a legend."

"Hey Mike," Sonny called from the back of the pack, "how did it feel to not be the oldest guy in the field today." He said to a chorus of giggles. "or the sexiest."

"Big Sexy is just that fellas. He's an inspiration to all of us senior citizens." Mike said playing along. "I wouldn't even try and compete with that." He said with a wink to Ginny.

They made their way to the centre of the clubhouse and started to pack their bags.

"So, are we going out tonight? The game was a quick one and we don't have to be in until late tomorrow. Who's in?" Salvi asked. The whole team looked shocked that he had piped up. "Jessica and the kids are visiting her parents in Cleveland. I'm on my own for the next three days." He said with the biggest smile. "You know I actually forgot what it was like to shower in peace."

There were murmurings about how many of them didn't feel like going out but would be up for a low key hang out at someone's house.

"I'd say we could come to my place, but the Missus doesn't like it when I spring things on her." Sonny said.

"Evelyn would flip for not telling her, then fuss because the house is a mess and the boys will be in bed."

"You guys can come to my condo." Ginny said. "I don't have much space, but it is close by and the only thing I have in my fridge is beer." She said with a smile.

Within moments the guys that were on board had devised a plan and were asking Ginny for directions.

"Gin would you hate me if I just went home?" Blip asked softly "I promised Evelyn I would look over stuff for the restaurant."

"No that's fine. I know she is freaking out about the opening next month. Tell her I'll call her tomorrow and we can make a lunch date." She said giving him a hug and a peck on the cheek.

"Common Mami, you're the glue that is holding this thin plan together." Livan said from the door of the clubhouse.

"Yeah give me a second to quickly change and get my stuff together. Mike can take a bunch of you over while the rest of us get ready." She called as she ran to her room.

"Lawson has a key to your place?" Dusty asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah. She has a habit of either forgetting things or losing things." Mike said nonchalantly as he walked out with a few of the guys.

"Ginny, this place is gorgeous. The way the harbour lights up and the view. It's stunning." Salvi said in the middle of her living room.

"Yeah I really lucked out with this place." She said as she poured herself some wine before taking a spot on the couch.

"Tell them how you actually had to be talked off the edge before putting in an offer." Mike said as he took a spot next to her. She curled her legs up under her body and leaned closer to him.

"Eh coaster Dusty." She snapped as he was about to but his beer down on the table. "Yes, I had a momentary crisis of faith where I wasn't sure what I was doing with my life. I mean buying a house at 24 is crazy and I didn't know if I was going to make the roster again so why would I buy a place in a city where I was going to being living."

"Here we go again" Mike said rolling his eyes as he took a sip of his wine.

"You brought it up" she said lightly jabbing him in the ribs.

"A little help guys." He asked in desperation.

"You could always use it as an Airbnb." Stubbs calls from his spot on the floor.

"And you're not going anywhere for awhile Ginny. The hype from 'Ginnsanity' is still bringing in the bucks so the guys upstairs are happy." JJ said, "Plus, your screw ball still confuses the fuck out of half the guys you face."

"Thank you." Mike said as he raised his hands, before resting his right hand on her knee.

Dusty and Livan exchanged quick glances, while Salvi and JJ had the smallest of smiles on their face.

The small group of Padres had dwindled down to just Salvi, Livan, Dusty and Mike after the others decide the needed to get home. "No guys," Salvi pleaded, "How often do we actually get to just hang out. Like really hang out?" he said as Dusty was getting ready to leave.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you actually miss all the noise at home." Mike said as he wrapped his arm around Ginny who was yawing.

"It's so quiet man. I don't know how you all don't go crazy with your thoughts."

They all laughed, "Well boys, I need to go to bed. But if you want to stay over, that's fine by me. I have a spare room with a queen, the two couches there and a blow-up mattress and sleeping bag in the hall closest." They all instantly perked up at her suggestion of a sleep over. "But despite what you have heard about sleep overs, there will be no pillow fights." She said with a pointed finger at Livan. "decide who gets the bed while I change and get the pillows." She said as she walked to her room.

She heard them playing rock, paper, scissors and laughed. She quickly put on a pair of sleep shorts and top. She turned to grab the pillows and blankets from the hall closet when she saw Mike standing in her door way.

"You're not fighting for the spare room?" she asked in a hushed tone.

"No, they know better than to make me sleep on the air mattress" he said softly. "Is this a good idea Ginny."

She shrugged, "Why wouldn't it be." She replied, trying to ignore all the reason it might not be and just stared into his hazel eyes that she knew so well.

"Because have you seen how grumpy they are when they wake up. Plus having four dudes and only one bathroom is going to cause a serious backlog in the morning." He said trying to cut the tension. "Have you got anything I can sleep in?" he asked after a moment. "I don't think Livan is ready to see me in my underwear." He said with a laugh.

Ginny, let off a short laugh, "Yeah check the third drawer on the left side." She said as she walked back to the living room with the pillow and blankets to find the boys fighting over the long couch, in their boxers and undershirts.

"But I'm the tallest." Salvi said, "so I should get the air mattress. And Dusty can have the couch. Ginny tell them" he said in a whine.

"Oh my god, just go to bed you two. It doesn't matter, it's not like the couch is five feet. It's big enough that both of you could sleep on it and still have room for Livan." She said.

"Hey, leave me out of this." He said from the other side of the room, as he moved to pick up a pillow and blanket "I don't care where I sleep as long as it's soft and dry."

"Now pick a spot and shut up about it, or I'll text Jessica." She said at Salvi.

"Fine, you can have the mattress." He said as he hung his head low.

"Good, now go to sleep." She said as she hugged each of the boys, turned out the light and walked back to her room.

Mike was waiting for her by the dresser when she returned, "these are my sweat pants." he said holding up the grey pair of pants. "why do you have my pants." He asked coyly. "I've been looking for these for like a month."

"Would you believe me if I said I didn't have any clean clothes at you place and I was in a hurry to get to home, so I just pulled on something from the laundry room?" she asked in a low tone as she stepped close to him.

"Sure, lets go with that." He said as he closed the gap. "Goodnight Ginny." He said as he kissed her forehead and started to retreat from her.

"Night Mike. Hey, can you make that thing I like for breakfast." She asked as he was at the door.

"Sure, I can do that." He said as he slipped into the room across the hall and closed the door.

In the living room, Dusty, Livan, and Sal exchanged the silent excitement of three teenage girls at a pop concert at the conversation they had overheard. "Did anybody have the All-Star Break in the pool?" Dusty whispered. "cuz they are so each other's person." Livan and Sal cocked an eye brow, "What, I watch Grey's." he said as he pulled the blanket up over himself.

 **Game 88**

"Are you going home for the break?" Mike asked.

"Is this really the best time to be asking me that Lawson. We are literally in the middle of a game." She said with her glove over her mouth in the bottom of the fifth.

"I'm trying to buy you time, so Skip doesn't come out here after that wild pitch. He's at the top step so cool your jets and get the out." He said handing the ball back to her.

"No, I'm not going back to North Carolina. It's not home any more. San Diego is home." She said as he trotted back to the plate with a smile on his face.

"Mike, are you pissed that you're not going to Miami?" Blip asked, after the game. "One last All-Star game on your way out."

"Nah. I'm too old for that shit. Plus, I don't want to compete against Judge in the derby. I don't even know why they are having the thing. Good luck with that Livan" he said leaning back in his chair to put his shoes on.

"Oh I know. He's going to wipe the floor with us." Livan said in all seriousness. "I'm excited to feel like I'm back in Cuba though."

Mike was actually happy for Livan. He had come a long way in just a short amount of time. He had his attitude in check thanks to Oscar sending him down a few times for "tune ups", which everyone knew was code for "you can leave just as quickly as you came." He was working with pitchers and watch how Mike worked with them.

"You'll feel right at home then." Ginny said. "But don't forget you actually have press and stuff to do while you're there. It's not all fun and games." She said with a chuckle.

"You wanna come over tomorrow night and watch the derby?" Mike asked after they had pulled into the parking lot at Petco.

"You only want to watch to see how badly Aaron crushes Livan." She said with a smile.

"Well that's just an added bonus." He responded with an equally large smile. "I like to watch to one, study their approach so I can better call them out and two, see what I like about their swing and how I can utilize it."

"You are half a season away from retirement Old Man. I don't think anything is going to help your swing." She said as she lightly shoved his shoulder.

"Old habits die hard. It starts at 5." He said as he threw his bag in his SUV and climbed in the diver's seat. "I'll make you food" he called as he pulled out of the lot.

"You better." She called after him.

"Holy fuck that was 500 feet." Mike exclaimed from his feet. "And that was 515. Seriously dude." He said as he reclaimed his seat. "If that doesn't make you thankful we're in the National League, I don't know what will." He said as he took a swig of his beer.

"The guy is 6-7. Livan never stood a chance." She said with a chuckle as she picked up her wine glass. She took a long pause before speaking again. "Do we have a chance without you?" she asked while never breaking eye contact.

Mike exhaled deeply. "I don't know, I asked Tony that same thing when he told me." He said meeting her gaze, "What I do know though, is that you'll be great."

Ginny shifted her gaze and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "I don't know if I can do it with out you." She said softly.

"You can, and you will. It will be hard at first but once Livan realizes you're in charge, it will be fine." He said with a light in his eye.

"I almost quit baseball when my dad died." She said after a moment. "I thought about taking the full scholarship and going to college. I could have had a whole other life. It's funny how that one decision can change everything."

"Why didn't you?"

"I heard his voice in the back of my head saying 'We ain't done nothing yet.' He just knew that I could do it and if didn't at least give it a shot, I would be dishonouring his memory." She said taking a sip of wine. "What would Mike Lawson's life look like without baseball?" she asked.

"I don't know." He said with pause, "You know I didn't have a stable upbringing. I don't know if I would have even been accepted to college. I like to think that my love of cars would have paid off. I would have a few rug rats running around and that we were just happy playing catch in the yard." He said wistfully.

"You can still have that." She said sheepishly. "the kids and the playing catch in the yard bit, I mean." She said behind her glass.

Mike just smiled. "Yeah, maybe. You going to make your kids play baseball?" he asked.

"Not the way my dad pushed it on me. I want them to know that they have some say in the matter. But I don't want to think about kids yet. The media already talks about me too much. Imagine the rumours that would fly if I were to ever get married. They would have a field day." She said with a chuckle.

"I can see the headlines now 'Padre's pitcher to me a Madre." He said with a smile.

Ginny just shoved him playfully, "yeah that's all I need." She stood from the couch and moved towards the back deck. "I'm going to go for a swim before bed. You in?"

"Yeah. You go, I'll catch up after I clean up and do the dishes." He replied as he started to tidy the living room. "Don't forget to put the lights on so you don't fall in again." He said with a grin.

"Hey, I did not fall in," she said pointing a finger it him, "I just failed to execute a cannon ball." She said as she brushed her hand along Mike's back as she made her way towards the deck.

"What ever you say Rookie."

 **Game 106**

Mike looked down the long table and saw Oscar, Al, Jay, and Maxine who was acting as interim president and CEO sitting in a line. He looked down at the statement he had written and rewritten half a dozen times. He stared out into the room full of reporters and cameras.

He cleared his throat and began to speak, "Thank you all for coming. Over the past few weeks, there has been much speculation about the state of my contract and if we'll be in negotiations for an extension. We are here today to discus the future of what the Padre's family will look like. It is not without great thought and consideration that I am here to announce that this will be my last season as a member of the San Diageo Padre's. I have loved the last nearly two decades of my life here. But there comes a time in the career of every play where they have to make this decision. I am fortunate to have spent my whole career with one team and that I am making this decision on my own and not because of injury. Thank you."

In an instant, there was a flash from all the cameras and his name being called by several different reporters.

"Okay, lets try and keep this as orderly as possible." Oscar said taking charge. "Ryan first."

"Mike, you've had a long career."

"Is this your way of saying I'm old." The whole room let out a small chuckle, "go on Ryan."

"What has been one of your stand out moments?"

"It's not really the moments that stand it. It's more who was involved in those moments that I remember. Tony's last game is pretty high up there. As well as Jr.s return in 2014 with the Phillies is also and emotional one. Oh, and I won't be able to forget Baker's first win either."

"Mike, why retire now?"

"It's just time Ben." He said catching sight of Ginny in the back of the room.

"Okay, two more questions. We have a game to prepare for." Oscar said.

Mike just listened as Oscar and Al answered questions about the direction the team was heading and if they thought Livan would be ready to start.

"Glad that's out of the way." He said strolling through the clubhouse. "I don't see I really had to make a huge announcement. A press release would have been just fine." He said

"Because you're Mike Lawson, Captain of the Padre's, and mayor of San Diego." Ginny said with a smile.

"Yeah well soon you'll just be that guy who use to play baseball." Blip said poking him in the ribs.

"Okay boys, we have to get to BP." He said as he walked as he followed Ginny through the halls and to the gym to warm up.

Heard her so called humming before he saw her sitting on the mat. He paused a moment before joining her on the mat, "you know, you really can't hum." He said with a smile as she looked over at him.

"Yeah well, you can't talk. You can't carry a tune to save your life." she said with a grin. She paused for a moment before speaking again, "Well there's no going back now. The whole world knows, you have to retire now." She met his gaze and held it.

"Don't want to go back. It's time for stage two." He said stretching his hips, "I'm just not sure what that is yet."

"You'll figure it out. Come on, lets go" She said as she reached her hand out for him to pull her to her feet.

"You got it Rookie." He as with a slap to her back side as they left the gym for the field.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 **Game 121**

She was unusually quite during the second half of the game and after it was over. "What's up with Ginny?" Sonny asked Mike as they watched her go right into her room, grab her things and leave the clubhouse within five minutes of the game being finished.

Mike shrugged. "You know she hates losing the close ones. She was probably just replaying the at-bat seeing what she could have done differently."

Sonny exhaled, "Remined me to remind her that losses in close games like this are not our fault. She pitched beautiful, you guys just didn't get any hits, and they just got lucky."

Mike nodded in agreement, "Maybe she'll listen to you then. Cuz I've tried to tell her that a hundred times and gotten no where. It might help coming from another pitcher." He said as he pulled on his jeans.

"She's still green," Sonny Said, "She still takes it all to heart. I think she still thinks she has something to prove. When in all actuality, it's the rest of us that have to step it up. Have a good night man." He said after a beat and patting Mike on the shoulder.

"Yeah you too Evers."

Mike practically had to drag himself upstairs to his room. He didn't even bother turning any lights on when he got home. It was close to midnight and he could feel his body wanting to give up, the way it always did with six weeks left in the season. Usually he could muster up enough energy to make it though and focus on the game. But with the finish line in sight and so much meaningless baseball to be played between now and then, his heart just wasn't in it the same way any more.

Mike crawled into bed and let his head rest on the pillow. For some inexplicable reason, he wanted to hear her voice before he fell asleep, even if it was just her voicemail message. Who was he kidding, he wanted to hear her voice to remind himself what he was playing for.

He picked up his phone from the bedside table and called her. He put the phone to his ear as he slid down his bed and under the duvet.

"Hello,"

"You're still awake." He said in almost shocked tone.

"I'm laying in bed, but sleep just isn't coming to me."

"Are you going over that at-bat again Rookie, because that's not healthy." He said in a raspy voice.

"It's hard not to." She said as she repositioned herself in her bed.

"When are you going to stop doubting yourself and realize that every loss is not because of something you do or don't do."

"But it's my name that gets the loss."

"Not today Rookie, you left with a no decision. This one is not on you." He said rolling over onto his side.

"Then how come I feel like it is." She spoke in an almost whisper.

"Because you still care. At this point in the season, especially a losing season, it's easy to stop caring about the numbers and just say 'fuck it, that's the way the cookie crumbled'. I'm not saying caring is a bad thing, but remember that close games can go either way. And today, it didn't go ours. This game can break your heart if you let it."

"Is this how you felt all those years of never playing October ball?"

Mike let out a deep sigh before answering, "Yeah. Baseball can be a cruel mistress."

"I can see how you were tempted to leave."

"Yeah,"

"How did you get through it?"

"I kept telling myself that if I just worked hard enough, we could turn it all around next year."

"What about now?"

"Now I know things I didn't then."

"Things?"

"Things that matter."

"Things that matter" she repeated softly.

The line fell silent between the two of them as they both took stock of what wasn't being said. They had developed their own language and were speaking in tongues about their situation without so much as saying a word.

Mike was able to read Ginny's silence over the phone. He hoped she knew how he felt because in six and a half weeks, they'd be having a very different conversation.

"Get some sleep Ginny." He said after what felt like a lifetime.

"Sleep well Mike." She said in a soft tone.

"You too Gin." He left the line open to hear her breath one last time before plunging his room into darkness.

Mike rolled on to his back and spoke softly, "Things that matter. Things that matter. What the hell is she supposed to make of that?" he said running his hands over his face with the moonlight streaming into through the crack in the blinds.

In that dark moment of the night, when the air was still, and the house was silent, Mike couldn't turn off his brain. He thought of what he might say to Ginny when the time came. This wasn't the first time he had thought about the conversation that was becoming inevitable and would likely change everything.

How could he begin to put into words everything that encapsulated his feelings for what she had grown to mean to him. He couldn't really even explain it to himself. One day she was his rookie pitcher who took up too much of his time, then she became his friend. It was only when he allowed himself to see everything else that he began to _see her._ And for the first time in a long time, he found what he needed without having to look for it.

Mike exhaled deeply and tried to push all thoughts about that impending conversation from his thoughts. Right now, he needed to sleep.

14 miles away, Ginny was looking out over the San Diego Harbour from her bed. She watched the light bounce off the water and replayed Mike's word in her head, _'Now I know things I didn't then' 'things that matter'._ She thought about the implications that those words could have in a very short amount of time. She had agreed to meet him when their season was done, but then what? She tried to push those thoughts from her mind as she gladly welcomed sleep to her body.

 **Waiver Trade Deadline**

"Hey man, I know it's late. Thanks for taking my call. There is a lot to think about and you're the only one I know who could possible relate to the madness that is happening right now and only 40 minutes to make up our minds."

Mike ran his hand over his beard as Ginny looked on from the other end of the sofa with wide eyes, "No it's no problem at all. I wish I had someone to talk to this time last year." He said catching her eye. She mouthed 'who is it?' about five times. "Where are your thoughts at with all this Justin." He asked. Ginny again mouthed 'Verlander'. Mike nodded.

"On the one hand, I know they want to rebuild and this gives me a chance to getaway and win the ring this year knowing that a trade would still be lingering in the off-season. But on the other hand, it's the only team I've ever known."

"What does Kate think?"

"We've gone back and forth with it. There is so much to consider."

Mike took a deep breath before answering, "Go get ring Justin, you've earned it."

"Thanks man."

"Any time." He said before hanging up.

"What did he want?" Ginny asked quizzically.

"He has to okay a trade to Huston and wanted to talk to some one who had been in his shoes."

They both thought back to that night 365 days ago where Mike was the one who had a trade to okay, but neither mentioned it.

"I can't imagine having to make that call with not much time to think it through." She said holding his gaze.

"He's lucky he has a partner who really gets it. It sounds like he and Kate had debated both sides of it. I think he just needed someone to tell him what he already knew." Mike paused for a moment before speaking again. "I better get some sleep, I have that stupid interview tomorrow. I don't know why I have to do the fucking thing."

"Because you're about to retire and, you're the great 'Mike Lawson' and blah blah blah." She said while rolling her eyes.

"Yeah what ever." He said as he climbed the stairs to his room, leaving Ginny in the living room with her book. "Night Rookie."

"Good night Old Man." She called after him.

 **Game 134**

"This dude is a machine." Ginny said to Sonny in the fifth.

"Be thankful that it's not you pitching against him." he replied with a groan.

"Your holding your own."

"That's all you can really hope for against Kershaw" Mike said as he came down the stairs after striking out. "He has the lowest ERA in all of MLB. We aren't getting anything off of him that is even remotely hittable." He said as he started to gear up.

"Like I said Baker, be thankful it's not you" Sonny said as he hustled out of the dugout after Mike.

Ginny just shook her head after them with a smile on her face.

Mike looked around the room packed with people in head phones and having conversations about lighting. He hated the sit-down interviews. He hated how there was this forced sense of intimacy that the interview tried to create and despite the façade he had been putting on for years, he hated talking about himself and his accomplishments. He did it because after all these years that is what has become expected of him.

His media personality came quite early in his career as a way of self preservation. He had to learn how to side step the question of his early life and family, while being charming to gain endorsement deals. Sometimes he even lost himself in that personality, especially after the separation from Rachel. It was a matter of self preservation. He had opened himself up and let the public see a softer side of him during the 5-year marriage. But when Rachel betrayed him, he reverted to the playboy persona to keep everyone at an arm's length distance.

Now here he was at the end of his baseball life, about to let the world in n his life again, with the same woman who broke down his walls before becoming the reason for them. Rachel was having her hair fixed while going over something with her producer. He was running his hand nervously over his beard and along his pants. His eyes were still darting around the small room full of people and just wanted this to be over.

"Okay Mike, I think we're just about ready to begin," the one producer said, "Rachel, when ever you're ready."

She nodded and turned in her chair to face Mike. She rearranged the papers in her hand and put on her game face. The one that showed next to no emotion. She nodded the producer who counted them in. "Good evening, I'm Rachel Patrick and I'm joined by the catcher of the San Diego Padres, Mike Lawson." Mike awkwardly smiled back, "Thanks for being here today."

"Thanks for having me." he said, eyes darting around the room, not meeting her gaze directly. His shoulders were hitched, and his knee was bouncing vigorously. Rachel started asking questions and Mike gave his answers. It wasn't until he caught a glimpse of Ginny walking by the room that he relaxed into the interview and he was able to bring the 'charming Mike Lawson' that the public had come to know of him.

"Thanks for doing this Mike. I know that I wasn't your first choice for this. I mean you probably didn't even want to give an interview at all, but thank you just the same." She said as they walked the halls of the clubhouse.

Mike had his hands in the pockets of his jeans with his gaze fixed on the floor as they walked. "Yeah well, I didn't really have a choice in the matter, but thanks for taking it easy on me." He said catching her gaze quickly before shifting it back in front of him.

At the end of the hall, he saw Ginny standing in the door way of her room talking to Dusty. Mike gave off a half smile that didn't go unnoticed by Rachel. "Are you happy Mike." She said echoing her words from opening day.

They stopped walking and he turned to look at Rachel, he sighed deeply, "I will be. What about you Rach, are you and David happy?"

A wide smile appeared on her face. "Yeah Mike, we're happy." Mike wasn't sure, but he thought he saw her brush her hand and rest it on her stomach for the briefest of moments. Rachel turned to look down the hall at Ginny. "So, what do you two do now? Some post game ritual or grab a beer?" she asked in a tone that suggested that she knew more than she was letting on.

"Nah, we've got a day-night double header tomorrow. We'll probably just pick up some take-out and go home." He said casually and at ease. Ginny gave dusty a hug goodbye and picked up her backpack and made her way down the hall to where they stood.

"Hey Lawson, you ready to go?" she asked.

"Give me a second to grab my bag and we can go." He said as he darted to his locker, leaving Rachel alone in the hall with Ginny.

"Rachel, nice to see you again. How are you?"

Rachel didn't know what came over her, but she reached out and hugged Ginny. "I'm really good." Ginny was taken aback by this surprise gesture.

"That's good." She said as she pulled away from Rachel. "I hope he wasn't too cranky. He really didn't want to do an interview. He was complaining all last night and this morning about it."

Rachel smiled, "No he wasn't that bad. He seemed really relaxed with the whole thing. I haven't seen him like that in years."

Mike returned with his bag, "Okay Rookie, lets go." He turned to look at Rachel. "Thanks Rachel, I didn't hate that." He said with a smile.

She leaned over to give him a hug as well, "I guess that's the best I can hope for." She said with a giggle as he placed a small peck on her check.

"Take care." He said as they walked away.

"You too," she called after them. Rachel watched as the pitcher and catcher disappeared out of sight. She smiled knowing that they had both moved on and found what they needed. She saw Blip leaning against the wall, with an eyebrow cocked. "Don't worry Blip, I saw nothing." She said with a wink as she walked away. She wasn't going to ruin Mike's happiness again she thought, they both deserved that.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

 **Game 148**

"Ginny if this is because of the blow out today, I'm really not…."

"No Cara, I didn't call about baseball." She said as she was pacing the length of her hotel room.

"Wow Gin, I never thought I'd hear you say that." She said with a small chuckle on the other end of the line. "So, if this is not about baseball, what's on your mind?"

Ginny stopped in her tracks and sighed. "It's September 16."

"You're freaking out because there's two weeks left in the season?" Cara asked a bit confused by this line of questioning.

"No because of what will happen after the season ends." Ginny said as she flopped on the bed. Cara started laughing, "Cara why are you laughing at me." she asked in all seriousness.

"Because you're freaking out over something that should make you happy."

"But what if things change?" she asked running her fingers through her damp hair, separating the ringlets from each other.

"G, you and Mike are basically a couple already. All that's going to happen at that bar is he's going to tell you how he feels, and you're going to say, 'it's always been you Mike, ever since I hung your poster on my wall'. On second thought don't tell him that…his ego is big enough as it is."

"How are we basically a couple already." She asked, completely ignoring the second half of Cara's statement.

"He has a key to your condo, you spend as much time at his house, if not more than you do at your own place."

"So? We're friends and teammates."

"Okay how 'bout the fact that you light up when talking about something he did to piss you off or some thing sweet he did for you. Or the way he always finds some way to touch you and you let him. Whether it is an arm over your shoulder, kiss on the top of your head, or when he slaps your butt for the camera, he finds some way to touch you, even for a moment. Or what about the way his face lights up when he says your name, when you walk in a room or even when he steals a glance when he thinks no one is paying attention to him."

Ginny was dead silent on the end of the line. "But we're teammates" she reiterated.

"At this point honey, that's just a word. You both, on some level, knew what you were doing. You said as much that night you called me before Spring Training started. You have slowly been sliding down the relationship hole for a while now. Face it Gin, you're not freaking out because it's September 16th, your freaking out because this weird holding pattern that you two have been for the past year is about to end. You got use to and comfortable with this 'new relationship' but now that you know you each want more and it's literally just around the corner, you're doubting him."

Ginny paused for a moment, "You might be right." She said as she pushed herself from the bed and walked over to the minni fridge to grab a water.

"Of course, I'm right. You know Evelyn would say the same thing."

"Yeah I can't talk to Evelyn about this. Every time I mention Mike she gets this huge grin on her face and makes a squeal, even when it's purely about baseball."

"Can you blame her? She's excited because she's know each of you separately and has seen you with the wrong people."

"Noah wasn't a bad guy, timing was just…"

"I wasn't talking about Noah. He never had a chance in your world. I mean that Davis guy." She paused for a second, "Ginny I think you have a thing for catchers." She said with a chuckle. "But in all seriousness GBaker, you knew this is where this was heading from the moment you walked out on that date to go to that bar. Trust your catcher, he hasn't let you down yet."

Ginny could hear the smile in her friend's voice. "Yeah, he may be a pain in the ass but he's my pain in the ass." She said with an exhale, "I mean at least I think he's mine. Because what if I'm too young for him, or not blond enough for him? What if he has something totally different in mind for phase two. I mean we've talked about _it_ but we haven't _talked_ about it you know" she said starting the pacing again.

"You're doing it again Ginny."

"Right. Spiraling. Gotta stop that." She let out a sigh, "thanks for talking me down babe."

"Any time, now get some sleep, before I have to talk you down a third time."

Ginny hung up the phone and flopped on the bed, "14 games to go" she muttered as she switched out the light.

 **Game 156**

The halls of Petco were quiet as Mike made his way through the bowels of the place he felt most at home. He had spent more years in this build than any other place he has lived. He ran his fingertips along the brick walls as he moved aimlessly through the hallowed halls. This wouldn't be the last time he would come to Petco, but this was the last time he would be putting on the colours.

He remembered every milestone that this park had seen as if they where milestones in his life, because in a way, they were. They all flashed into his head as he turned right and then left and back again; Loretta's first home in the stadium, the 2005 NCLS sweep by the Cardinals, the 22-inning game against the Rookies in '08, he shook his head at the memory of the swam of bees that caused a delay of 52 minutes. He had found his way to the edge of the outfield near the dugout when he looked out the mound and another memory brought a smile to his face; June 14th and 20th 2016 (they kind of blur together in his mind as being one day). _This girl is your legacy._ He heard Blip's words in his head. He wondered if his best friend had been planning that speech since his own call up two years earlier.

"I thought I might find you here." A voice said, bringing Mike from his silent contemplation. "It's a little early even for you Old Man."

Mike turned to face Ginny who was climbing the bleacher steps. "I couldn't sleep." He said as he followed at a distance, dragging his feet as ascended the steps. "I wanted to feel this place in silence one last time." He said in the most wistful tone she had ever heard him speak.

"I can go if you want to be alone."

"No, it's fine." He said meeting her gaze.

They both took a seat in the hard, plastic bleacher chairs.

For as good as Mike was at reading her, she was almost as good at reading him. He may have said that it was okay for her to stay, but she wasn't going to break the silence. This was his moment to be _not alone_ alone. His palms were resting on his knees when he reached his finger tips towards hers that were on the seat rest. He didn't turn to look at her as he interlocked his finger tips with hers.

Ginny squeezed his fingers with hers but still didn't speak. "I sat alone in the stands at Qualcomm the day that I was called up. I didn't think that it would happen ever happen for me. Nothing ever happened for me. I never got my hopes up because every time I did, something happened to dash them. Until that day. I was sitting there, taking it all in because I never expected to last beyond the end of that season, when Tony found me. It was not much later than it is now, and he was there. He came up to me and said 'Hi Mike, I'm Tony. I'm glad you're here'". Mike wiped a tear from his eye with his free hand. "with that wide, genuine smile that made you feel at ease. I knew that if I was going to stay, I needed his help." He turned to look at her as if for the first time "I miss him so much Ginny. Especially today. He was there for every major moment of my life both on and off the field, except the two that matter most." He didn't need to say what the two were, she knew what they were.

She took a deep breath, "He is here Mike, because he's a part of you. He made you the ball player, the man you are today. You are a part of his legacy just as much as all the honours and accolades placed on him."

He smiled, "I'm pretty sure Little Tony is, you know cuz of the name and all"

Ginny laughed, "you know what I mean, Lawson." She said as she stood up.

"Yeah, I know what you mean Rookie." He said as he followed her down the stairs and into the clubhouse to see it full of their teammates, going about their day just as if it was any other game, because it was.

"Lawson, what are you waiting for." Blip said as he was making he way towards the tunnel. "Take your bow Captain."

Mike had drowned out the noise of the stadium when the game was over, that he didn't even realize that the jumbotron was playing a reel of his best moments while the crowd was cheering his name. He turned back to centre field as the video flashed players, teammates past and present, and fans saying, 'Thank you Mike'. He started up the stairs looking out at the packed stadium on their feet, he took a few steps to look around and tipped his cap to his large extended family of Padres. He turned back to see his teammates beaming.

Mike exhaled as he turned the corner at the restaurant. Blip and Evelyn had closed it down for the night just for the team. He was the last to arrive, he had tried to avoid it all together, but he wasn't getting away that easy. He took his spot at the head of the table. "Thanks for doing this Blip. A nice low-key dinner with the team and staff is perfect."

"No problem man. They all said yes without hesitation." He said to a clap to the shoulder.

Mike looked around the room and saw the guys mulling about the room. All of these people here for him, was truly enough to make him feel lucky to be a Padre. He caught sight Ginny across the room. She was wearing a simple navy blue dress with boots.

She made her way over to where he was sitting, two drinks in hand. She placed the scotch glass in front of him, "Thought you might need this." She said as she took the seat next to him.

Mike lifted the glass to just below his nose and gave it a waft before taking a sip, "God that's good." He said looking at the rich gold liquid in the glass, "what is it?"

"Glenfiddich, 26." She said take a sip of her Tom Collins. "That Scotch is older than me." she said with smirk, holding his gaze.

Mike cocked his eyebrow at her, "It's a fine whisky Baker, but the age has nothing to do with it."

She leaned back in her chair and crossed her legs. "You know that they say the secret to a good whiskey is the casks it ages in."

"I did know that." He said taking another sip.

Salvi, Dusty, Livan, and Melky were standing by the bar when Sonny came up next to them, "Are we taking odds on them leaving together tonight or is the general thinking still that it will happen next week after San Fran?"

"I think if they've waited this long, another week is nothing." Livan said, "Plus they're still teammates. We know her rule."

They all chuckled, "Do they even know their doing it?" Salvi asked as the watched Ginny throw her head back in laughter as Mike's fingers brushed her knee.

"At this point, I think it has become second nature to them and they have to remind themselves not to." Dusty chimed in.

"They don't even see anyone else in the room. It's like when they are playing, except with way more sexual tension." Melky said. They all slapped Melky like he was speaking about their sister, "Hey, I just said what y'all are thinking."

The conversation around the very large table had turned to each member taking a moment to thank Mike and share their first memory of him. "I first met Mike when I was invited to Spring training in 2013," Blip said. "I made the mistake of sitting in his chair and I thought I was done for." They all laughed, "But in a seriousness Mike, I met my brother that day. Thank you for your friendship, your hard work and dedication to this sport and the guy my kids are more excited to see after a game than me." He said as he hugged Mike.

Livan stood to speak next, "Mike and I got off to a bit of an icy start." half the guys chuckled, "but that was because I needed to see that I was off the island and no longer playing for me, I had a team now. So, thank you Mike for putting the team first, last, and always and for leading by example but also firmly." He said as he shook hands with Mike.

One by one, everyone who had gathered shared some story of Mike. Some where funny anecdotes, others were memories of playing with him or some shenanigans that they got up to on an off day, until it came to Ginny's turn.

She smoothed out her dress as she stood, "The first thing Lawson said to me was 'I've been answering questions about you forever which is not easy since I'm a narcissist.' Then he went on to tell me I'm the second prettiest teammate he's played with, behind DiCaprio." This got a thunderous laugh from the team, "We then proceed to have what you all call our first 'squabble'." She turned to look in the eye, "I don't think you knew what to make of me Old Man, but I don't think I'd still be here with out you so thank you." He stood to give her a hug. He wrapped his arms around her waist as she reached around his neck to whispered in his ear, "Still second prettiest?"

"You're in a league of your own Rookie." He said quickly before letting her go and facing the rest of the room, "I just wanted to say thanks to all of you for coming out here tonight. I didn't really have a family growing up as most of you know. For the better part of two decades, the men that have come through this organization, those that are here in person and those who have moved on, we are family. And I will always remember this so thank you." He said as he raised his glass to his family, "Sláinte". The room echoed his sentiments clinking glasses with one another.

 **Game 162**

Sonny and Butch were already at table with their breakfast when Blip walked into the hotel restaurant. Sonny gave a slight head nod to call him over. Blip pulled the chair out and sat next to Butch. "Morning fellows. How are we feeling on this last day of the season." He asked.

"We're pitchers, dude. We don't have anything to do today." Sonny said with a chuckle.

"What about you man, how are you feeling?" Butch asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Your speech." Blip crinkled his brow in confusion. "The end of the year 'we'll get them next year' speech."

"That's Mike's job." Blip said taking a sip of his coffee.

"Not anymore, the torch will be passed dude. It's your turn." Sonny said.

"Why me?" he asked in confession. "I've only been here for 3 seasons."

"Because that's what Captain Lawson has decreed, and the inner circle agreed."

Blip leaned back in his chair, a mixture of shock and anger, "and why I am I just hearing about this now. I have nothing prepared."

Sonny chuckled, "Most guys we be happy that they have been voted captain, but you, your upset."

"I'm not upset, I just expected to hear it from him."

Ginny sauntered into the dinning room and took the free seat next to Sonny. She reached over and grabbed a piece of bacon off of Butch's plate. "Morning guys. What's up."

Butch knew better than to call her out for taking his bacon. She was pitching after all. "Blip's pissed because Lawson made him Captain without telling him."

Ginny's eyes lite up. "You're Captain. That's awesome." She said clapping her hands.

"You didn't know?"

"Why would I know. I'm not inner circle." She said nonchalantly. The three men exchanged quick glances amongst each other but said nothing. "God I'm starving, where's the sever?"

"Hey Mike, you got a sec?" Al called from the door of the manager's office.

"Yeah. What's up Skip?" he asked as he moved into the office.

Al gestured at the chair as he closed the door. Al sat in the chair opposite Mike, "How are you feeling Mike."

"Me? I'm good." He said without much conviction.

"Why don't I believe you?"

Mike exhaled with a sigh before speaking, "I don't know what to tell you Skip. I'm really okay. It's my time."

"Any regrets about not getting the ring?"

"Always, but we can't all get it. I have so much more to be proud of."

Al took a beat before responding. He leaned back in his chair, "Any idea on phase two? Still thinking the broadcasting route?"

"Nah, I'm leaning in the coaching directions. But I'm in no rush to get into anything. I'll take my time and maybe start with little league where there's no eyes or pressure. But I'm going to enjoy my retirement for a bit."

Al nodded, "Good, good. Don't be a stranger though Lawson. You know my door is open and I've always got a beer."

Mike stood and reached his hand out towards Al's "Thanks Al. Really thanks you. Now if you don't mind, I need to find Baker, we've got to go over hitters."

Ginny was playing catch with Livan, Dusty, JJ, and Stubbs when Mike called towards them. "Yo Rookie! We've got hitters to go over, can't have you waving me off again."

Mike sauntered halfway towards them as Ginny threw the ball back to Stubbs, "Yeah can't make you look bad Old Man. Your trip to Cooperstown all depends on this one game" she called as she crossed he field towards him and out of ear shot from the others.

"Do you think they've already had the 'talk' and the second the season is done, they'll just walk out hand in hand?" Stubbs asked as he tossed the ball to JJ.

"I think they have a plan to met at some dive bar when we get back to San Diego. Jen heard something from Sam who heard a whisper from Evelyn and Baker talking about needing to go shopping for what she called 'the drink'. Look at that," He said as they watched as Mike slapped Ginny's ass with a laugh, "have you noticed how she's the only one who gets love taps any more and she lets him?"

"Jealous J.J?" Livan asked with a crocked eyebrow.

He shrugged his shoulders, "It's just not very captain-ly to not show the rest of the team some love."

"Sounds like your jealous." Dusty said as he tossed the ball back to Stubbs.

The whole team was at the rail for Mike's final at bat in the top of the ninth. "Are we taking odds on the distance for this final homer?" Ellis asked down the line.

The whole team instantly shushed him, wanting to watch the master at work. It was a clean double as Mike made his way to second. Dusty took three over the plate while Salvi got a high pop up right to the centre fielder. "Okay so we're just going to ignore that it's the two of them once again. Cool." Hanan said. He too was met with a loud, emphatic 'shhh'.

The whole bench was on their feet as they watched Ginny's home run fly out at left field. The whole team met her at the top rail to greet her and Mike, who's hand was still resting on her back, and swarmed the duo.

"What do you think they are talking about out there?" Ellis asked Salvi who had gathered in shallow right field as Mike and Ginny were talking on the mound. "And if you say pitches, I call bullshit. This conversation has nothing to do with the call."

"Pillow talk maybe?" Salvi said with a smile. "Besides, batter mates have a language all their own, that we mere position players will never understand." He said as they made their way back to their positions.

Once the ball was in Salvamini's glove after the most perfect double play, the whole team converged on home plate to hoist their captain on their shoulders as they carried him off the field to the echoing of his name from around AT&T Park. He tipped his hat to the crowd once more as he made his way through the tunnel to the club house.

The whole team formed a circle as Blip made his way to the centre of it. "This may not be the outcome that any of us wanted but we have so much to be proud of. We were handed some pretty bad breaks this year, but we always fought. We know what we have to do and we will be back to show just how good of a team we really are." The team let out a cheer, "Now I want us all to take a minute so that we can thoroughly embarrass the cranky bastard that has solidified his status as an old man" Blip said as he turned his attention to Mike. "I know we already did the big farewell dinner last week, and you didn't want any more, but I speak for all the guys when I say this Mike," He paused as if he was chocked up before continuing. "You're one of the lucky ones. You may not have a ring, but you spent your career with one organization. You influenced hundreds of rookies and even put the fear of god into some of them." They all chuckled. "But overall, you always put in the work, even when it was tough, you took the time to help you teammates and for those of us that put up with your crankiness you were the most loyal friend. To Mike," the club house was loud again with the sound of his name. The look that Mike gave Ginny was not lost on the guys, with Butch even nudging Sonny who was looking the opposite direction. "I think we know who's getting the next ring." He said. "Don't jinx it." Sonny whispered back.

Ginny was the first on the plane and headed for her usual middle row, window seat. As the team started filing in, Ginny stopped Livan from passing. "Here, sit with me." she said. Livan stopped dead in his tracks, "you're not going to sit with Lawson, Mami?" he asked. "I think he needs some alone time to process. He'll be fine." She said as Livan took the seat next to her. As the team shuffled passed them, he had to keep shrugging his shoulders when some one would point to his seatmate and back to Mike. They couldn't all be wrong this whole time could they have been? Ginny disappeared from the Pecto parking lot the moment the bus had come to a stop and she had grabbed her bag. Mike had been checking his watch every three minutes since he put it on after the game, an action that had not gone unnoticed by Blip. "So, what's the first thing you are going to do as a retiree?" he asked his best friend with a light in his eye. Mike ran a hand over his beard, checked his watch, "I'm going to have a well-deserved beer." He said hitching his bag over his shoulder. "Well enjoy it man." He said as he came in for a bro hug. "Call me when you wanna hang out, you know once your bored of retirement." He said with a smile. "Will do." Blip watched as Mike made his rounds with the guys, each coming to stand next to him, before Mike got in his car and drove way. There was a small group of Padre's players left in the parking lot of Petco Park on October 1st. All but one had taken out their wallets and was counting bills before placing them in Blip's outstretched hands. "Thank you, thank you." He said as he received the cash. "So," Dusty piped up, "are we taking odds on which ring will come first?" he asked with the biggest shit eating grin he could muster. The guys burst into thunderous laughter before coming to the consensus that anyone would be stupid to bet against Ginny Baker and Mike Lawson.


End file.
